


Say It Like It Is

by ShadowTheCannibal



Series: A Study in Human!Sebastian/Demon!Ciel [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Backstory, Ciel really needs a hug, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Lives, Romance, Slow Burn, but ciels like a hundred years old, but he aint, he could be a grampa, he still a baby in demon terms, i could have made it underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheCannibal/pseuds/ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel says that most things are better left unsaid. Sebastian supposes he can agree, but only to a certain extent. </p><p>In other words, Ciel is a young demon who serves a peculiar, yet very interesting mortal man. </p><p>Human!Sebastian/Demon!Ciel. BlackButler AU. SxC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3. And thank goodness I got an invite: I think I sent (at least!) six requests to get an account. Now Im here! I'll just start moving my FF stories to here. Slowly. I got other shit to do, sadly.

Abishag: Hebrew: One who travels on foot.

.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ciel was young when he made a contract with this current master of his. In fact, he is still young now. And the meek body that he is contained in now doesn't help this fact. But, he knew he would always harbor a small body such as this.

 

The mortal realm doesn't stand by the same standards like Ciel's does. The middle-aged and fit are apparently the most honored. Or if you happen to have lots of 'money' and 'power' and 'connections' to your name. Yet for Ciel, his realm does not follow the same ways as this pathetic mortal world does. And thankfully, his master didn't order him to do every single little thing or act a certain way.

 

His master was different than other mortals, and quite possibly the most interesting one Ciel has come to serve. He was tall and rather good-looking; according to the men and women Ciel would demand his master meet. His black slick hair and wine-red eyes reminded Ciel of another demon almost, but he kept that little opinion to himself. Whilst his master knew he was in the position and power to get whatever he wanted with just a simple order to a mere child, he declined to. And Ciel didn't understand. Wasn't it in all human's nature to get the best for themselves? Yes, Ciel was free to live how he wanted whilst still being able to follow his master's simple and occasional order… but he had to admit, while this freedom was new and welcoming, he still wanted to show off his skills and talents to this peculiar man.

 

Ciel didn't know when he would get the chance to, but a day came when he was able to show a part of himself that his Lord had yet to see… or anyone else has seen. And being truthful, it caught him of guard.

 

"Ciel?" came the soft yet 'come-hither' call, making the young slate-haired boy look up while placing a silver tray on the small coffee table in the library. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked, straightened his back and crossing his arms behind him, making himself presentable and open.

 

"What's your story?"

 

"Pardon me, my Lord?"

 

"Your story,"

 

"My name is Ciel, and I am a loyal and dedicated servant of yo-"

 

"No, no, no, little one," his master says, his red-wine eyes studying the younger like a hawk stalking prey, yet a small and devilishly gentle smirk plays across his lips. "Before you came to me,"

 

"Oh," he says, and his shoulders go slack. He is confused at first, wondering why his finicky master would ask such a thing. Rarely has a master or mistress of his before Sebastian Michaelis has bothered to ask such a thing.

 

"I come from a place between this realm and the next," Ciel says truthfully. But he frowns and glowered to himself, seeing a gentle yet demanding narrow of eyes meaning 'not what i asked for'.

 

"I want to know your story,"

 

"Oh,". Ciel understands now.

 

So he tells him. Mostly, at least.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel takes time to recap over his... adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:. Meow. Here's a playlist of some songs that inspired me to write, or just reminded me of this.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> This Night - Black Lab
> 
> New Soul - Yael Naim
> 
> Great - Tony Rogers
> 
> Lullaby - Hypnogaja
> 
> Bartholomew - Silent Comedy
> 
> The Warmth - Koda
> 
> Stay - Dead Battery
> 
> Take Me To Church - Hozier
> 
> [o,o]

Ciel was born of what one might call low standards. He didn't have the longest teeth. He didn't have the sharpest claws. He didn't have the most menacing eyes. He didn't even have wings. But no one dared cross him. Not a single slithering creature on this planet tries to bother him. Except, of course, humans.

Ciel was wise, flexible, intelligent, cunning, and humble. These were qualities that not everyone possessed. And most of all, being bound to these traits, he can live freely. The young-one didn't have to follow the same laws as his brethren do. One of those things happen to be able to go where ever he want, even outside of a contract. Of course, it didn't matter either way for him. He can do whatever damn thing he wants.

Unfortunately, he ended up like most beings do when given unlimited power. Don't get him wrong, he didn't go around butchering cities or burning land, heavens no! Ciel studied the mortal realm like any curious child.

He found most of the fertile land beautiful and full of color, and surprises on every turn. And even for a long while, he found humans fascinating.

"You need to eat more, little-heaven," spoke one of his nursing mothers.

Ciel had come to visit his littermates and the nursing mothers to tell of his adventures. He was sad to find that they didn't quite have the same outlook as he did.

"Why?" he asked, as he munched on the ice below him. One of the flower mothers had examined him for good health, and had announced to the others that he hadn't been eating enough souls as of late. He knew he was hungry, in fact he was starving, but he had always picked off the wandering lost souls that drifted around in a place that many humans like to call a land of suffering. Ciel wouldn't understand why though; it was his home. It was nice, quite, dark, cold, and comforting. He liked it that way.

"You need to make a contract, dear. Your mind is growing too fast for your little body to handle. It would benefit your learning to start making contracts," said another mother. The young prince scowles, and shake his head. "I'm perfectly fine eating wondering souls,"

"Not if you keep jumping from realm to realm. Your sisters and brothers can still survive off wandering souls. But you're not them,"

Ciel knew this was true. He was a Abishag. He wasn't like his cousins here in the frozen wasteland he once called home. So he followed his mother's orders.

…..

Ciel's first contract didn't quite go to plan.

"You idiot! What are you doing? I told you, get this place prepared for the ball!" Screamed a red-faced fat man. His name would have been long forgotten in the boy's mind, if he didn't record his travels in notebooks. Which he did.

"I did, Master," Ciel insists politely, looking around the grand ballroom. He still thought it silly how humans do things, but he rarely makes comments on it. Especially to this master.

"The colors are ridiculous! There is too much black in this room! What did you think you were doing, making a wake!?"

"But, my Lord, black is a wonderful color. It absorbs all the color rays of the sun, whilst white is it's polar. I think white is a rather lonely color, don't you?" It was true. Ciel has once been taught by an elder littermate of his that a lot of mortal animals don't see the world as they do. Physically and spiritually speaking, that is.

"I did not hire you to think, insolent child!" The man yelled, and slapped the fragile looking boy across the face.

Ciel didn't know what to think at first, and stood there for a moment as still as a tree. He tried to process what happened. He had never been… hit before. Yelled at, sure. More times he could have counted with this first master of his. Even been bickered at by his nursing mothers, his birthing parents, and his littermates. But physically hurt? Never!

The dark blue eyed body looked up at the fat, money-obsessed man that stood with a victorious smirk on his face. The pig had called upon a supernatural being for personal assistance. Ciel was the one to answer, believing this would be easy and short. The man was in his late forties, and usually had a good layer of sweat and grease somewhere on him. His head was half bald, and he had a scrawny mustache that almost wrapped around his whole head. At first, Ciel didn't really care how someone looked, for he had believed for so long in this short life that everything acted on instinct, and nothing did anything on pure hatred.

One of his nursing mothers had tried explaining this to him when he had his first soul.

"Those souls are just wanderers, Little-heaven. Ignored by the reapers because of the life they lead while alive. It is because of those foolish humans that feed us,"

"Why are humans foolish? I thought everything was made for a purpose," he asked.

"Yes, they are. Not all humans are foolish or vile, my dear, some are smart as you, and kind and gentle and caring. But some, sadly not as little as there should be, are coated in death and sin."

"That sounds… like a story," he said, truthfully.

"Yes it does, but you must remember this. You are still very young, and the youngest of our litter this season. But you are a Abishag, so you will be the first to leave this realm,"

"Alright," he said, but still didn't understand. No creature that he knew of didn't attack or kill another without reason. Heck, beings like him didn't really associate with others there own kind! Except Mates or Nursing Mothers, of course.

Yet Ciel stands here now, a bundle of lavish black velvet and ribbons in his thin human arms, a red blush blooming on his right cheek like a broken blood vessel. He now had his eyes open to the cruel flaw of mankind. He understood why he should hate most of them.

He had quite a lot of fun taking his first fresh soul, and like most children do while eating new foods, played around with it.

"No, no, no, please, let me go! I'll give you whatever you desire, Pip!" his first master squealed as he pressed himself to a wall, as the boy he named 'Pip' was walking slowly up to him.

"We already made the terms of our contract, Mr. Ripple," Ciel said, walking closer with the most calmest, curious and innocent faces.

"Please! W-what do you want? I'll give it to you! Woman? Booze? Money? Fame? Slaves?" The red-faced man was getting on his once-servant's nerves.

"I do not desire anything of this realm besides a corrupted soul, Mr. Ripple," Ciel said, tilting his head with pure sweetness to the side, as he bend his knee up to rest a foot on the man's thigh. He found that he rather liked seeing the betrayed and frightened look in the man's little piggy eyes. "Our contract states that after ten years I shall take your soul as a sacrifice. You had me make you rich. I gave you servants for your every beck and call, women to warm your bed at night, and alcohol to warm your head." Ciel bends down beside the quivering man, and raises a gloved hand to silence him. The little demon's claws extract, his once human nails now black and lizard and bat like.

Ciel enjoyed cutting the man up into little pieces, taking notes in his blood-stained journal of Mr. Ripple's anatomy, inside and out. He studied the man as he tied him down on the table, and poked and cut several parts open, curious to find how long he would stay alive, or how long he would scream for mercy. But in the end, Ciel ended up putting the unrecognizable man out of his suffering, and consumed his first real soul. He decided that it was quite filling, and understood how other demons would give advice on how to harbour a tasty and filling soul.

After more wandering the planet, he came across his next master.

It was an elderly woman, by the name of Aurelia Gristalla. She was wrinkled with time, a thing that Ciel still didn't quite have concept over, and spoke little to no English, unlike his first master who had the boy learn it so they could communicate. So Ciel quickly gathered up his knowledge and mental capabilities and became fluent in Spanish, as was the language of his second master.

"My dear Jeremiah, come to my side," she says, a weak and pale hand beckoning the young demon closer. Ciel, currently known as Jeremiah, obeyed and happily came over. He did like this master over the last one, and didn't quite have to do as much either. Still, he had untapped skills and abilities that he was naturally urning to prove. Ciel took his mistress's hand, clutching the old and frail one in his small and youth-stricken body. He wasn't asked for much, just to give his presence for comfort for the elder.

Mistress Aurelia had not summoned the boy. It was in fact her grandson who summoned him. He had made a contract with the young one, asking for a good, caring, gentle and protective body-guard to watch over his dear old Grandmother. Ciel thought it was touching, and agreed to the contract. Their terms were that Ciel, who was named Jeremiah by the grandson, would stay by her side until she had her last breath. He had to guard and care for the woman, and fight off any intruder.

The elderly mistress lived in a grand castle, with large plots of land passed down from generation to generation throughout the family. She was currently the beholder of this fortune, and he could be blind to not see the slithering serpents that were hiding in the grass.

His Mistress had five treacherous sons and three daughters, who most of which had their own children. Despite her grandchildren being not quite fully grown, they too were hunting for the gold, so to speak. And dear little Arthur, the pure little soul who asked him to care for his sweet old grandmother was given the Will. Ciel was no 'devil', like most Catholics would imagine. He saw where the whole 'good' and 'evil' were present. But he could only find it in this human species. The whole concept of good and evil were human-made ideas. It did not exist in other species, as he found.

Ciel, or Jeremiah as everyone calls him currently, coaxed his elderly mistress into giving more trust in the only pure soul of this backstabbing family. She did love her grandson Author, and in turn gave more trust to her trusty young servant. She managed to live a long life, and lived for another twelve years. Ciel saw to it that she passed peacefully at the ripe age of ninety-six, and was pleased to see the grand will everyone had tried to steal but the true beholder of it. Author was touched, as he hugged his happy pregnant wife. Ciel made sure to write this down in another journal, this one smelling of prunes and perfume. And as hung back for just the slightest while, watching Author and his new family build a home from the spanish manor. Author was expecting his third child when Ciel approached him.

Author had been corrupted by the sheer power he had been given, and Ciel was a bit upset. Just a bit. Author's soul tasted differently than his first master, and Ciel had been anticipating on tasting a pure soul. But this one still had a mark of sin mixed with the once innocent essence. He didn't play as much with this meal like the last one, but did see to it that Author suffered for his corruption.

Ciel continued to wander the earth, half bored and half lonely. Contracts gave him something to do, to show the many talents and skills that he was happy to give. It was another twenty years of wandering back and forth his realm and the mortal realm, taking little pleasure in seeing the longing others of his kind in their eyes as he moved freely around. But they were not jealous. That was not something a demon did. Normally, at least.

His third master was currently something.

She was young, barely peaking twelve, and had yet to reach puberty. Her name was Daichi, and she happened to be a low-class girl who suffered the fate of public humiliation and stolen-virginity.

She had called on him, unconsciously though, in a fit to survive. Ciel at the time was drifting lazily between realms, not caring if this wasn't a feat that other beings, supernatural or not, could do. He had heard the Japanese child scream for mercy, yet it was also a scream of someone who had yet to give up.

Ciel was very interesting in the girl the moment he looked down upon her, as she struggled and screams and kicked and cursed under the men taking advantage of her weakness and beauty. He had came to her, for she was young and did not know of such a being as Ciel. Much to his pleasure, she welcomed Ciel with eager arms, not even bothering to make a term for their contract yet as she screamed the most delicious order Ciel had ever heard.

Ciel slaughtered the men, enjoying the sinful souls fluttering around the room. He ate them, just for safe measure. They weren't souls that he had harbored, but it was food anyway.

After his order was seen to the end, he turned to the coltish thing laying in a pool of blood and other bodily fluids Ciel would rather not mention. He didn't know what to do with the girl, she was young, and he didn't know much about humans under the age of seventeen.

So he did what a parent would do; he build a lavish home out of nothing. He bathed the girl after she awoke, trying to control the shaking girl who was fever stricken and hysterical. She barely weighed twenty five pounds, he muses, as he manages to clean the girl from head to food in a sponge bath in the master bedroom. He lays the little skeleton of a girl on the grand king bed, pulling up the covers to her chin. She looked up with glassy dark eyes, her cheeks sunken in from hardship and long days without proper nutrition. Humans were weak, yet Ciel couldn't find it in him to totally despise them. They still manage to fascinate him to no end.

He was turning to go, bowing at the waist in respect to his new mistress. But a little hand reaches out to grasp his, and is shocked to see a hand smaller than his human body's.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Ciel was happy to have learned Japanese in advance.

"I am whomever you wish to call me, Young Mistress," Ciel says softly, turning back to her. The young girl blinks, her eyes still blank with shock.

"What do others call you?"

Ciel blinks, and is curious as to why someone would be bothered to want to know his real name. At the time, Ciel didn't exactly have a name. It wasn't until later that he would permanently call himself 'Ciel'. But now was not that time. His nursing mothers had called him 'Little-Heaven', or 'Pet', or even 'Child' and 'Wanderer." But the boy didn't remember his real name. A name lost long ago in days he doesn't have the heart to remember. He was born a demon, yes, but a demon is conjured of a fallen soul or emotion.

"I do not have a name, my Mistress," he says, and leans closer to the bed, wanting to see a tear fall from those big -despite being Asian- brown eyes.

"Why, you must have a name…" she starts, and her eyes show the first real emotion besides hysteria, shock, or pain. "I'll call you… Poppy," she says. Ciel had gotten his new name, and from that day to the end of the contract, he was Poppy.

. Daichi was fast to heal and teach, and quickly he built her into a empress. She had subjects and samurais at her every beck and call, and power that had near by landlords withered with envy.

They had agreed on an earlier date that their terms would be quite simple. Ciel, or Poppy, would make her powerful, so she could bring suffering to those who took advantage of the weak and innocent, and brought swift justice.

"Poppy, where are you from?" his Mistress asked one day, as Ciel was preparing for a get-together for all her 'friends' for her sixteenth birthday. The girl was a empress already, and could do whatever she wanted, and had already sold her soul away. But she still insists on parties and balls.

"I am not from this realm, Ma'am,"

"Heh, I know that silly. But where?"

"Not from here,"

"Poppy,"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Do you not want to answer my question?"

"It's not that I don't, my Mistress, it's that I don't think you would understand."

"Try me," she states, a playful smile on her pale face as she lays across her bed, a arm propping up her head as she lays out in all her glorious nakedness. Ciel, despite being still young and 'male', didn't really mind his mistress's bare body. He wore cloths because it was modest, according to human standards, that is. But otherwise the nakedness of a human didn't bother him like it does others. Daichi took this into her favor, and stripped herself of her Yukata robe while in private or alone with her Poppy.

Ciel sighs, and hangs up a lavish garment he had especially made for his mistress's day of birth anniversary. "It is called many things, Mistress," he starts, and sits on the ground by his contractor's bed, crossing his legs; as was Japanese custom. His mistress props herself up a bit, her breasts already grown and showing off her proof of adulthood. Ciel made a mental note to get her into courting.

"Yomi, Hell, Gehinnom, Jahannam, Karma… The list goes on, Ma'am," he says, and prepares himself to try explaining something a human mind can not understand to a child. "There are… different versions of my home, but overall the place where we Shinigami come from is a place without time. Without human's concept of good or evil, caste systems, vulgarity, need for understanding, sex, devotion, etc… It's dark and cold, without light like this realm, but rather a energy that signs from the ground. We don't socialize with each other or have a need to, but two will get together for long periods of time to mate. The more submiss-" Ciel was cut off.

"Mate?" she asks, her nose scrunched up in curiousness. She often does this, and recorded it in this contract's journal.

"Two Shinigami find each other at an early age, and become… bonded, with each other. This bond is permanent, and they become a offspring-bearing couple. But they don't always living together. Only when it's time to reproduce,"

"Oh. So, do you have a mate?"

"No," he states simply. This conversation was going into grounds he didn't feel comfortable discussing.

"Aww, why not? Does my baby Poppy not have a lover?" She asks, and presses her arms tighter to her chest, making her baby-feeding appendages more prominent. Ciel was too busy trying to figure out a why to explain his realm, but also wondering how many babies she could feed, depending on how large they were. Ciel observed that the breast was an attractive feature on a female. He knew that breast size was a bit important for offspring and potential mating, so Ciel can appreciate them.

"I am not… particularly a normal devil, Ma'am. I don't have to do what my brethren do," he explains. And as predicted, his mistress frowns and her eyebrows narrow together. Ciel sat calmly, his thin fingers playing at the helm of his navy-blue robe. It was much more comfortable than what he wore in his other contracts, but overall doesn't much care for it.

"So… you're like a rebel? Are you a fallen spirit?" she asks, scooting her body closer to her loyal servant. Ciel smiles softly at this, a real one. Most of the time, Daichi notes, her Poppy looks nonchalant, tired, bored, or even a calming interest. Fake happiness was always present when he was showing off his talents and skills.

"Something like that…" he says, and then starts moving the muscles and joints of his human body to stand. His mistress pulls him back down, and places a hand on Ciel's knee. Ciel blinks, and waits for instruction.

"If you don't have a mate… does that mean you've never had sex?" she said. His mistress's outlook on sex was most always negative and disgusted, and most of the time avoided discussing about it with anyone. Poppy or not.

"You are correct, Ma'am. I don't need it though. My kind doesn't reproduce like yours does,"

Daichi looked a bit hurt, but Ciel didn't understand why. Has he done or said something to upset her? Has he not already given everything she dreams about?

"Poppy, when you're with me, I want to be your equal… not some piece of scum under your sandell", she says, pouting. Ciel blinks, and then understands. Ahh, the classical human need for emotional connection. He wasn't really surprised, no, but rather understanding. He has been by his mistress's side for nearly five years now, and know's all of her secrets and desires like no other. Or so he thought.

"You are not a piece of scum under my sandel," he states. Daichi's soul was forming nicely, and Ciel was already jittering at the thought of consuming it.

"No, Pop', no…" she says, and her voice is sad. Ciel gets a bit upset, for he didn't know what is wrong with her. He can smell a small change in her aura, but he has no idea what it is. It's sticky and sweet, almost bitter, and it coat's his mistress's body in a fine shine of sweat and anticipation. What is it? Is she sick? He doesn't know.

The hand on his knee sneaks lower to his waist, but he doesn't move. He was in confusing grounds, and he didn't like it. Better yet to see what happens then run away and make it worse, right?

Daichi had pulled her hellish servant into her bed, and laid him down in the middle. He lays calmly, yet he is dieing to know what she is doing. She sat on her knees to his left, and looked down at the limp body laid out on her bed. She places a hand on the tie's of his robe, and to her pleasure he doesn't move. She opened the robe's sides, and exposes a bare body to the early morning light that was washing the room in yellow. Ciel raises a eyebrow, his body temperature going up at an inhuman speed to stay at the desired and healthiest degree. "What do you need, Ma'am? If you wanted to dress for the day, you only have to ask me. I'll be more than happy to get you hand mai-" to Ciel's surprise, he gets cut off.

"Shut up for a second, Poppy," she orders. He listens, and feels a curious hand go to untie the patch over his right eye. That was where his contract seal was, and it always had been.

"You should be fully grown by now… right? Yet you haven't changed at all since you saved me," she says, and runs a gentle hand down his undeveloped chest. "This is my human body, Ma'am. Is it not to your liking? I'm afraid I can't do much about it, except turn into a familiar?"

"Shhh, my pet," she says, and a suddenly straddles his legs. She had grown very well and very quick within the years they have spent together, and if Ciel wasn't something of a supernatural being, he would most likely feel uncomfortable under another who was bigger and taller.

She suddenly starts to rut against his left thigh, and she murmured something about how she's always wanted to be like this with her Poppy. Ciel was Poppy at the time, yet deep inside he wasn't or will never be. It would be sometime until he will always consider himself 'Ciel'.

Ciel let the girl do what she want, but he looked rather annoyed and confused, as he feels something wet and warm from where his mistress is rutting on. Then he understands what his contractor wants.

He didn't understand: he didn't possess good fathering aspects. Why would his mistress desire him? He had heard of people wanting others, but not for the purpose of reproducing. Yet it wasn't until now that he understood. His body was in the shape of a thirteen year old who has yet to reach puberty, and was one of the few males that had a circumcised penis. As a human, he had many human qualities. The little flaccid appendage between his legs served no real purpose except to tell others that he is male.

Daichi seemed like she was enjoying herself though, as her body naturally started preparing itself for impregnation. But why, Ciel didn't know. It wasn't going to get impregnated by him, heavens no.

His mistress threw her head back, a low moan escaping her throat as a shiver ran down her body. Ciel felt a slick gush of clear fluids on his thigh, and slowly started to sit up.

"I don't have any desirable mating attributes, Ma'am. If you are ready to bare offspring, I can point you to many who have interest in your hand,"

His mistress blinks, and looks down at the boy under her. "What?" she said softly, her voice out of breath and cheeks dark pink.

"Oh, did I misunderstand? I'm sorry, my Mistress. Do you want me to go get a woman to warm your bed instead?" She caught her breath, and took a better look at the boy. He wasn't even aroused. Not in the slightest.

Ciel ended up getting a pretty good slap after saying this, and a harsh mourning order to leave the room and not return until next sunrise. He sighs as his robe was thrown at him as she slammed the door shut, yelling behind the bamboo door that he didn't care and he didn't want her. Of course he wanted her. Wanted her soul, that is.

Taking Daichi's soul was a enjoyment to the immortal boy, as she sat beside the woman who had just peaked age nineteen. She had a sad smile on her face, as she knew her time was up. There end of the contract agreement was seven years.

"I had always loved you, you know," she says, as Ciel unwrapped his arms from his robe.

"Love is a word that humans invented, Ma'am," he says. "But the idea and supposed meaning of it is not manmade. Love, in my opinion, is a unconditional care for another being, and one will always wants the best for that person, even if they themselves get nothing in return,"

"Thats… pretty deep, Poppy," she chuckles, and bends over a bit to rest her elbows on her knees. "What will I taste like?" she asked. She had accepted, after several attempts of winning the boy's heart, that he couldn't, or simply wouldn't, love her like she loved him.

"Bittersweet, Ma'am,"

"Bittersweet?"

"You have taught me the pain of unconditional love, and how one's soul will grow bright and lively when one is in love. Yet, if the object of one's desire is not sated, they become bitter with acceptance that their feeling will never be returned,"

"Oh…"

"I don't think you should be sad, my Mistress. When I consume you, you shall cease to exist, and I will be the being that carries you throughout my own existence,"

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better, Pop'."

"Apologies," Ciel says, and places a hand on Daichi's cheek. She sighs and her eyes are afraid, almost teary. She leans back as Ciel stands and leans over, his lips ghosting over her lips. She wants a kiss so bad, Ciel muses, and gives her one. Right before snapping her neck off.

He would admit, the whole love thing seemed silly. But not unwelcomed.

His fourth contract was soon after, and he found himself back in England. This time, out in the country and far far away from the capital city he so hated and loved. The town wreaked of sin, and it had not gotten any better since he was here last.

But this time he would be far away from the city. And his orders would be far different.

For Ciel's past contracts, he had put bits and pieces of the idea of perfect from his master or mistress's mind to form a body. And always he was a prepubescent child of age thirteen. But this contract would be much different. And the newness scared the boy a bit.

"You have successfully summoned a being of the next realm… I answered your call. What is it you are seeking, and will you be willing to sacrifice yourself as price?"

"I have summoned you here, demon," said a haughty male voice. The man who called him was young, no older than twenty. He was of important birth, and it showed in his dark brown eyes and slate hair. A small dot was under his left eye, and Ciel didn't know if the mole was real or just costume. But his clothes were very real, buttons gleamed in silver and gold, his trousers and jacket well fitted, as if personally made. He also wore a few rings. A large cut of a blue diamond on a heavy silver craft, a pure golden heirloom with the english initial 'P', and a thin silver hoop on his right hand's ring finger. He was married, rich, and probably someone of very high status.

"I require something that I am not sure if you can give," the man said, his proud and wide shoulders relaxed and a depressive wave of emotions washed over him. Ciel wrinkled his little black nose, and muttered to himself how if he will contract with the man, he would make it so that stench was no where near him.

"Tell me, by all means. Shall I require your name first?"

"Vincent. Vincent Phantomhive. Queen's Guard Dog," the man states, and his humble yet powerful aura came back. Ciel was pleased. He liked this man.

"Hmm, a Duke?" he asks, as he leaves his perch in the blanket of darkness to stalk a bit closer. He didn't show his real form, for he found out the hard way that it scared humans.

"Yes, born and raised," he answered bravely. Despite being in a demon's presence, he didn't seem afraid. No. If anything, he seemed desperate. But not the last minute desperation that one gets after losing all hope. This man was here to get something, and he seemed like he was ready to fight tooth and nail to get it. His hope rested in his determination.

"Mhmm… now, what is it you want from me? I assure you, I can give anything you desire. Money, fame, alcohol, bed-warmers, revenge, power… Name anything,"

"Heh, do you often get acquainted with people who want those things?"

"Most of the time," he answers truthfully.

"I can assure you I already have all of those things, along with my wife," he says pleasantly.

"Then…?"

"I want a child."

Ciel blinks, and tilts his head to the side, despite knowing the man can not see him. "Offspring or sexual desire?"

"Oh, good heavens no! Offspring, I need offspring! I assure you. You see, my wife and I have tried for years to have children, but it's either futile or a miscarriage. We recently had the family doctor come over, and he said there would be a one in a million chance for us having any."

"Oh, I apologise for the misfortune,"

"Well, for a demon, you certainly seem to have manners,"

"I am not like others,"

"Fair enough," Lord Phantomhive said, and run a hand through his hair. "Would you be able to give us a child? At least one?"

"I am pretty sure there are plenty of orphans out there who would kill to be your son or daughter,"

"Oh, don't remind me. Actually, I'm working on a case involving orphans… I had already thought of adopting, but the children aged past four are bitter and often are caught stealing. I need a hair to my place, and quickly. It's a bit of a family curse of mine that the head of the family dies young. And I know that only a biological child of mine will be able to rule,"

"Alright… I can see your point of view." Ciel says, and circles around the man, watching his observant eyes following the moving shadow of the black room.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I supose. But are you willing to give me your soul once our contract is up?"

"And when would that be?" Vincent says, not even skipping a beat. Ciel laughs, and his laugh is low and sounds like millions of rats clawing at brick. It doesn't even stir the slightest bit of fear in the man, and Ciel relaxes.

"How long do you believe you will live?"

"I don't know exactly, but I doubt I will live past fifty."

"Fair enough.." he says, and they both chuckle.

"I will make it so that next time you copulate with your wife… her name?"

"Rachel Phantomhive," he says proudly.

"Next time you copulate with Rachel, she will become pregnant and will bare a son. I cannot guarantee perfect health or beauty, but he shall be of both your genes."

Vincent lit up, and smiled brightly. Ciel nearly thought his eyes would fall out -if his demonic form had eyes, that is- by the shear bright white of them.

"Excellent…" he says, and Ciel slips closer in the shadows and places a claw Vincent's hip. Ciel's contract seal was more strong when shown, but he doubted he would need to be perfectly obedient for something like this. He was still panicking about how he would do this.

Vincent shivered at the touch. Ciel's claw was nearly five inches long, black, and attached to a soft-looking lion-like paw. He felt a small sting at the cup of his hip, and then a small burn. But it faded away and a small glow of a pentagram was visible in the dark.

"Our deal has been struck, Lord Phantomhive. I suggest taking your wife out to supper," Ciel says, and lets Vincent leave this place in between places, and sends him back to his realm. He sighs, and flops to his side, pondering still.

…

Vincent did indeed take Rachel out to dinner, and a play as well. Ciel had followed them as they drove a carriage into the city in his spirit form. He floated more than anything, watching them without a physically body. They were a good couple, and both seemed deeply in love with the other. It was obvious they had been trying hard to bear children, for Ciel could smell a small hopelessness follow the woman.

Rachel was a lovely woman, and Ciel grew a appreciation for her. She was twenty one, a bit younger than her husband, yet her kindness reminded Ciel of his Mistress in Spain. She was not as tall as her husband, only coming to his shoulder, which she joyfully attached herself too. Despite being sweet, she was French. And she had the classic French temper.

Ciel haunted after them throughout the night, and felt the sheer excitement in Vincent through their contract. Vincent was practically a poodle puppy by the time they got back in the carriage after watching The Private Secretary.

The ghost-formated demon sat himself in the carriage beside Rachel, wondering how he will manage to get her pregnant with Vincent's hair. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to think, for they practically attacked the other's mouth the moment the carriage door shut.

"Vin, oh Vincent," Rachel said, as her devoted husband suddenly pushed her against the seat, Vincent straddling her lap. Ciel frowned, and said that they should wait for their coupling until they get home. He wasn't heard by a single being, though.

Ciel figured out that they not only have a emotional love for eachother, but also chemically. Ciel wrinkles his nose, as their pheromones and testosterone shot up so quickly that the invisible demon nearly got a mirgain.

Didn't help much when Vincent ended up stripping himself of his once nicely ironed trousers became wrinkled on the floor of the carriage, along side Rachel's draws and stockings. Ciel stood by, trying not to watch the two 'do it' right in the carriage.

Humans really do have no ends of surprising him.

Ciel sighed, and made up his mind. He slipped into Rachel's womanhood when Vincent came into her, and attached himself to a strong looking sperm. There, inside the warmth of Rachel's uterus, he stayed for the next 10 and a half months while he grew alongside the growing fertilised egg. He helped it grow, and made sure he got enough nutrients. Occasionally he sent signals to his current carrier to eat something that he knew the fetus would need. And despite the whole promise that he couldn't guarantee the health of the soon to be infant, he tried his hardest.

The day came where Ciel finally broke off Rachel's water, and was more than ready to finally escape his mini, fleshy prison.

But the young demon didn't quite understand what happened after he broke the water, urging the baby to escape it's egg. He was greeted with cold hands and light that made even the backs of his eyes burn. Oh, it feels like being born all over again.

But then again, as Ciel started slipping from Rachel's womb, he realized that this wasn't like when he first helped consummate the egg. He was the egg.

That meant he was the fetus that suddenly screamed as the cord was cut. He couldn't move his new body like he could, not even hold his head up. He was raised in the air, by some man, as blood and womb-residue glared angrily off his pale little body. He didn't know why he was sad, he just was. He suddenly wanted to go back into the womb, where it was safe and warm.

"Oh, he's beautiful," a woman cried, and Ciel guest it to be a maid.

"Congratulations, my sister!" another woman cried, and Ciel felt himself being passed around like some trophy.

But finally he landed into two warm embarrassed, and he finally quieted down.

"Oh… Oh, look at you…" It was Rachel. Ciel could barely see, and he kept trying to grab onto something that he could get support on. His hands made contact with Rachel's face, and he squishes the cheeks there. Soft laughters and tears of relief and joy fill the air, and soft words of hellos and love were whispered to him.

Dear G-d. When did he become so tired?

"Sleep, my baby, sleep." was whispered to him, and was once more passed around. It was Vincent, he notes, as he was hugged to a broad chest.

"Ciel…" He hears Rachel whisper, and a chuckle from Vincent.

"Ciel it is then…" Vincent agrees.

That was the day Ciel would be Ciel for the rest of his existence.

…..

Ciel was true to his word when he said that Vincent's child would not be the most healthiest. He had gotten some disorder called 'Asthma', and he became allergic to nearly everything. Due to this, he was home-bond for most of his new life.

"Ciel, baby, where are you?" His mother called, as she walked into a baby-blue painted room with a lavish queen bed with draperies, and stuffed animals and toys covering nearly every surface. It pays to have a father who owns his own toy company, Ciel mused when he turned three.

The little boy was a picture of elegance and innocence, and Ciel often listened to Vincent's secret meetings: he talked a lot about his son, and how he wanted bodyguards and personal doctors for him. His father was no fool, and knew if Ciel fell into the wrong hands… well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Ciel was turning five next month, and the little demon had almost forgotten of his past life. Unlike before, he was born into a human, and became that human. He aged and had human thoughts and feelings, along side of his biological mind's. Ciel quickly discovered that he loved games.

"Boo!" he squealed, his little hands wrapping around his mother's waist as he jumped out from the closet. Rachel had a small trimble run down his spine as she felt something attack, but laughed seeing it was just Ciel being… well, Ciel.

"Oh, you gave me a fright!" she said, and swept the boy off his feet and onto her hip. Ciel giggles, and smiles up to his eyes. "I'm the big bad wolf! Give me all your candy! Roar!" he says, and hisses and plays with his hands like claws.

Rachel laughs, and pets her son's head as they go to the supper table. His father had returned home from a long meeting in Paris, and despite having sleeplessness cloud his face, he lit up when he saw his wife and son greet him at the door. Yes, life was very good at the Phantomhive manor.

As Ciel was sat on the mountain of pillows that sat on his chair, he briefly came back to his real self, mentally speaking.

He had been in this weak and fleshy body for a while, and he felt no need to rush it. He liked it that he could actually taste human foods, and could survive off of it. He smiled brightly, a act that became like a second nature to him, as he saw all of his favorite foods on the table. Ciel smiles at his parents, and screams out a thank you to the servants. Unorthodox, yes, but Ciel was a unique kid.

Despite being born all over again, this time in a human body, he still had some… talents from his previous life. Being close to five years old didn't stop the boy from proovin that he knew how to speak English very well. Along with Spanish, Japanese, German, and Irish. He quickly absorbed his lessons in French and Latin, and became fluent in those languages to.

But he could to barely anything in his asthmatic human body, psychically speaking. The only thing he could feel proud about was that he was circumcised and double-joined in his legs.

Everyone praised the child-prodigy, and practically worshiped the very ground he walked on. But someone was a bit skeptical, despite still being proud. And this was to be expected, after all.

Vincent had taken his one an only son out horseback riding at the age of five and a half after he won a well-bred pony in Rome. Ciel was sat on the saddle that was measured just for him, and his young hands gripped the reins of the small horse. Vincent laughed and started explaining the basics of riding. It seemed though that Ciel already knew.

Ciel had said a quick 'hut-hut' and a kick to the sides. The pony took off, leaving a startled Vincent in the dust. After jumping onto his own horse, a black-point clydesdale, and tried to catch up to the little boy who apparently knew very well how to ride a horse.

Vincent slowed to a trot, and Ciel followed suit. The boy was happy and lost in his own world, not noticing his father look down at him with observing eyes. The next comment got his attention.

"Son?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Are you a demon?"

Ciel pauses and nearly stopped his pony, before trying to collect himself.

"I think so," he says, and it's true.

"Ah… Ok," Vincent said, but a smile returned to his face. "You're still my son, and living under my room. Do as I say, child!" Vincent jokes sarcastically, and Ciel giggles.

Ciel didn't have growth spurts in his life, but grew slowly and maturely. He was always a picture of beauty and pride-birthed glory, and this fact didn't leave even after he had his tenth birthday.

Ciel's tenth birthday was quickly approaching, and due to his weakened demon sinces, he couldn't tell that a storm was coming. And he doesn't mean the weather kind.

This morning was ok, just like any other morning. The evening serves little excitement -except Ciel's excitement- besides Vincent holding a hot and heavy meeting with some company who was trying to buy out Funtom's -his father's company- toy and candy making secrets. At the time, Ciel didn't know what they were doing. Rachel looked a bit tired that day, and took Ciel out to the garden with the family dog, Sebastian.

That afternoon, after the angry looking men left, they had a party. Friends, Family, Other wealthy people… everyone came to the Queen's puppy's party. It was long, and even Ciel was tired after everything. He had eaten too much cake, and his tummy bulged out a little and felt very heavy. He remembers saying a joke about how he was pregnate to his parents. They laughed, but something was behind their eyes that Ciel couldn't read.

He was put to sleep that night in his own bed, despite the earlier promise that he could sleep with them.

Ciel remembers waking up around three in the morning by a funny smell. He rubs his eyes open and pushes a few toy animals over to see what's up. He blinks awake, and sees a angry looking cloud of black smoke coming from under his bedroom door. He panics immediately, and instinct tells him to run and find his parents.

But he stops as he jumps out of bed, his most favored stuffed animal in hand -a little white rabbit his father made-, he remembers that he is a demon. When the hell did he become so, so human?

He was still, technically, in a contract with his fa- Vincent Phantomhive, and he was determined to follow simple contract rules.

So he returns to his child-like mind, despite having a long wispy tail grow, and dashes through the manor, calling the two humans who had birthed him. The fire burned his skin and clothes, but he manages to use some of his powers to ward off the pain. Or is that adrenaline?

Ciel came to a quick stop, his tail flicking dangerously back and forth in the air, his bicolored eyes landing on two figures on the ground of the library.

"D-Daddy?" he gasps, unconsciously has tears streaming down his face. He ran over, and a once-strong hand comes up to brush his cheek as he falls to his knees.  
"My son…" Vincent coughs, and a pool of blood comes up with it. Ciel panics and looks around, seeing something that could be his mother not to far away. He looks back down, and sees a knife lodged into his father's chest.

"Go ahead… take my soul, child," he coughs, and despite the most-definite pain, he still managed to flash a bright -bloody- smile.

"What?" Ciel questions, and lays a hand on his father's chest. To his knowledge, he never told his father he was the same demon that contracted him. A demon in general? Yes.

"My time has come, and it is your duty to take my place… serve the Queen…" Ciel didn't say anything, his eyes suddenly blazing a possible shade of black. In fact, his eyes were beyond black. Vincent didn't seem to notice, but if he did he didn't care.

"No, no, it's not. A parent's duty is to raise and guide their child into adulthood… I am but ten, Vincent Phantomhive," he says, and suddenly gets a painful reminder that he is starving. And his meal is so wonderfully offering itself up, no?

Vincent shakes his head and looks like he might speak, but only blood comes up. Ciel leans down, and places a soft kiss on the man he called father's cheek. "You were an excellent father, my Lord," he says, and places a hand to his chest. Vincent smiles, coughs, and Ciel takes his soul in most gentlest of ways.

Lord Phantomhive's soul was delicious. And Ciel expressed this by kicking his head back with a groan of satisfaction. The flavor was new to him; if it had been a color, Ciel would say slate gray. It was strong and had a perfect coating of pride and determination, yet under those seasonings was love, kindness, and an overall need to protect what was rightfully it's.

Ciel, in a hungry-blind state, crawled over on once perfect and delicate legs, suddenly twisted and deformed, to Rachel Phantomhive.

She was still alive, but her eyes were wide and twitching back and forth, her hands shaking. Brain dead, most likely from a blow to the head.

Ciel took her soul too, savoring the motherly and 'baby-yellow' flavor.

The boy suddenly had a hideous look to him. His legs and arms were twisted, horns jutting from his head and cheeks and curled back behind his ears, a long tail -nearly long as his body- flicked back and forth with a large fluff at the foot end of the appendage. Eyes blacker than the dark side of the moon, teeth crooked and jagged.

The boy ran away from the mansion, after just becoming full and the delicious flavor of his parents still in action.

His parent's souls.

Ciel suddenly came to a halt, and his body slowly shifted back to a innocent and frail looking little boy. He turned back, one violet and one blue eye looking at the blazing house he once called home.

He suddenly felt very sick, and dropped to his knees. He was a bit used to being stricken with human disorders and diseases, and he welcomed the half digested cakes and sweets that came up with the sudden dizzy spell.

He groans, and wipes his mouth, hands and ground covered in stomach acids and junk food. Why? Why does he feel so… so… empty? He didn't need human food anymore- he had completed his contract. And he just feasted on two of the finest souls he as ever had. But why does he feel like he has nothing?

Strange urges pop up, and he quickly makes his way back to the manor's library, taking the half-burnt bodies of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive in his arms, and to the garden. There, he made two beautiful graves of marble and glass, planting rose bushes along the side. White roses, his mother's favorite.

Ciel sat there for most of the next several days, still looking healthy and perfect. But in that time, he kept playing around with the two souls he had consumed, debating weather or not he should digest them, or keep them inside him.

He chose the last option after the fifth day, and left the graves of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive.

He continued his trek along the earth, still making contracts and still taking it to mind to keep in touch with his littermates. They questioned this little boy's body he suddenly became attached to, and simply answered 'Because I am Ciel,"

They accepted the answer, unlike how humans would react to such behavior.

Even then, he continued to wander the mortal realm, barely living, but still alive.

That was, until 2009, he runs into the most interesting man.

His name was Sebastian Michaelis.

...

"Hmm, so you're like a prince, in some way," Sebastian said, his hands behind his head, his eyes on the boy who so plainly and emotionlessly told him a story about how he was different but respected among his kind, and had gotten his name and look today from a 'kind' and 'humble' man he simply called 'Vincent,'.

"If you want to call it that, yes," Ciel says, and uncross his arms. "Is that all?"

"You're avoiding me, pet," his master teases and ignores the last question, his eyes still lethargic and seducting like the day they met. "Tell me how you met me,"

"In a bar, my Lord,"

"Oh, I know that. But how did you get there? People gave you weird looks, seeing some coltish little thing sitting between a bear of a man and a prostitute like you owned the place.

"My littermates?"

"Ah, I remember you saying something about that. They were your siblings? And what's a nursing mother, by the way,"

"My littermates are not biologically related to me, but they were in the nursing pack I grew up in. Nursing Mothers, sometimes called 'Flower Demons' take in newly made demons and familiars to raise them. Parents get together, mate, help it birth, then leave."

"Leave? Mhmmm... Do you have any memories of them… your biological parents, I mean,"

"Just my father's claws ripping me out of my mother's stomach,"

" _Stomach_?"

"We lay eggs, eat them, and they stay in the mother's belly until they hatch. I was too weak to get out myself, so my father helped,"

"Oh… well that's nice of him," Sebastian says with dark eyes and a frown.

"Well, I hope you are pleased with this information, my Lord. Please excuse me to ma-" Ciel gets cut off.

Sebastian raised a lazy eyebrow and pats the spot next to him on the couch. Ciel blinks, and an uncontrollable blush spreads over his cheeks like fallen pink rose petals.

"Continue where you left off from leaving your fourth contracter,"

Ciel sighs and sits down, his shoulders up high and tense. He knew he can't lie to the man, as was his rule. But maybe he could change that?


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taah : Hebrew : wandering
> 
> ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,
> 
> Ciel thinks over the events which brought him to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Get ready for some servals, albinos, sentimental yet depressed Ciel, serial killers, demonic family reunions at the bar, and smexy FBI agents ;D
> 
> ~Small smut warning at the end of this chapter~
> 
> (I am a bad editor. So if you see some typos, feel free to tell me)

Taah : Hebrew : wandering

…..

Ciel's eyes were finally open to the real world. Now he understood the horrors the other demons and devils talked about in hushed growls and groans. Claws skitted across the ice, after someone complains about how all humans are the same.

Ciel had lost his total fascination with them, but not the interest.

What being above his standards allowed these things to rule the mortal realm? It could be beautiful, he ponders, if humans were like angels or demons. Or maybe if there wasn't any humans at all. But, then again, if he thinks like that, he would be stripped from his title.

So the immortal perfect bicolored eye boy wanders the planet, continuing to take notes in his notebooks. He had collected a total of 36 leather-bound little books, all containing his adventures here on earth. He was working on his 37th journal when he decided he needed to make another contract. Simply feeding off of bug-worthy souls were doing no good.

"What do you think, Mommy?" he asks in the most simplest and sweetest of voices, as he lays across his belly looking over a African savanna. He rubbed his neck, feeling his previous contractor and his wife's essence floating inside of him. Yes, he admitted, it was selfish of him to keep them inside of him without digesting them… But he knew that if he let them go or ate them officially, he would be lonely once more. Besides, it brought some hope in his eyes that maybe not all humans are the way his other contracts besides the last were.

He purrs inhumanly, despite the perfect graceful features he hones, as he feels Rachel's essence swell just a bit in agreement. Ciel rolls over and sits up, yawning and stretching as he puts down his current notebook. He was drawing and studying a serval wild cat that was nursing her kits, and Ciel liked to watch them play. The serval cubs were about seven weeks old, still incredibly fluffy with large ears and eyes like dinner plates. He was taking some notes to the side, watching how the mother looked after them. A bit like cheetahs, he mused.

But his main focus was on a certain cub. It was the runt, and was much weaker than his siblings. It mewed pitifully when their mother sat back to nurse them, and tried it's hardest to get to a nipple, but only to be pushed and shoved back by the others. It was nature, and it happened all the time. The strongest live, so it's species will survive. A weak individual would have weak offspring. Weak offspring means bad chance of survival. But Ciel couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow for the runt, and calmly walked over. The mother serval could tell the human boy was not human, but rather something beyond and above. She meowed warningly, but otherwise did little to no movement. Ciel picked the runt up, who squealed loudly, its claws sinking into his palms. He chuckles, and rubs it's large ears. Despite being physically weak, it was a survivor by heart.

He took the runt for himself, and quickly returned to the supernatural realm to look for any calling contractors.

He named the serval cub Amos, for he carried the cub with him. He feed the cub, who was a little girl, goat's milk and chicken eggs, and was proud to see him grow strong.

It was a few months till he managed to catch a summoning. Ciel had Amos on his shoulder when he appeared before the summoner; a man fighting in the World War, he observes. A lot of his kind were either laying around, waiting for the 'nonsense' to die down, or all over the place: a good time to get fresh souls.

The man was scrawny and American, his pants tattered with blood and dirt, a rifle strapped to his back, and a battle worn helmet. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, knees shook with emotional and physically turmoil. He was very desperate, it seemed.

"You have called upon a being of the next realm. I am the one who answered your call. What do you seek, soldier?" he asked, as he snapped a finger, the once black space that covered them now a simple Victorian era study. The man gasps, finding himself seated in a red, goose feather stuffed chair, and a dark and eerie figure sitting at the desk of the candle lit room. The shadows covering the horned figure, and a small and very human boy sat with a small wild cat sitting on his shoulder. The man blinked, expecting to see the devil. But he gets this bicolored eyed boy instead.

"W-who are you?" he questions, standing up quickly, instinct making him get his gun and pointing it at the boy. Ciel sighs tiredly, and raises a thin, pale arm to pet Amos's ears.

"You shall address me as Ciel. I am the one you answered your call," he says, deadpanned.

"You're but a child," he says, looking at the odd boy. Ciel tilts his head, eyes wide yet blank with curiosity. "Would you rather I appear in a different form?" he asks, and a tail, long and black, with white fur covering the last foot of the impossibly long appendage. Two rifle's length.

"No, no, you're fine. Can you help me?"

"It depends. What do you want?"

"Immortality," the man breathes out, and eyes wide with pleases. Ciel raises an eyebrow, and asks what for.

"I want to survive the war," he explains. "My family… my wife has our eight child on the way, and if i die, how would they survive?"

"Mhmm…" Ciel ponders, and gets a wicked idea. "How long do you believe the war to last?"

"I have no idea,"

Silence settles between them, and Ciel sighs. "Your immortality shall leave after the war, and you can return to your family after,"

Ciel agreed the contract, yes, but with a catch… He didn't quite give a good answer to the price he expected, but he supposes he will get it. In the near future. The wandering demon sent the man back, and right before he did, he pricked the man's neck. He broke off a claw of his, and pushed it into the skin and muscle. He sealed the wound up, and told him that he will not get hurt by any mortal.

He never said anything about being hurt by non-mortal.

The war ended a couple years later, and the man -who Ciel never got his name-, was practically a ghost. For his body was demon worthy of survival, but his soul was not. Every time the man was hurt, his body would heal in a second, but a small sliver of his soul would go to Ciel, who ate the little selfish morsel half-heartedly. By the time the war ended, the man was sent to a mental hospital for lack of response. Ciel was a ghost too, almost, as he mindlessly goes from place to place, making worthless contracts just to eat: he found them boring as well.

Ciel with a full grown and active Amos continued to wander the mortal realm, looking for something to do. According to the English calendar, the year was 1930, and the young demonic prince found himself answering to the oddest summons he has ever heard. He was currently in Canada, in what city he didn't know. It was close to the American border, and the rise of some poppycock religion called 'Satanism' was getting to be a bit of a problem here.

He sat on a shelf of a dungeon-like room, the walls slick with humidity and sweat, the room reeking of suffering and blood. Amos chirped, and flicked his tail as he looked down the shelf. Men, about six, were standing in a circle holding hands like young children, singing something horrible in Latin. Why man believed the language of hell is Latin, a speech created long after Hebrew- the oldest spoken language in the world- Ciel would never now.

They wore white robes with hoods over their fat greedy faces, and the smell of narcissistic behavior and sin made Ciel see white behind his eyelids, for the headache it gave him was strong. Their 'summoning' was weak, most likely made by a amiture, and Ciel felt like he could sit around and watch before doing anything. But it was what they were standing around that made him curious.

A girl, no older than fifteen, was tied down on a table as if she was being crucified. But what was really interesting was that she was albino. Ciel chuckled and laid across his belly, his tail -which he decided to let out (along with his goat-like horns)- flicked back and forth as he lazily watches the 'demonic sacrifice'. Silly, he chuckles.

The girl was passed out, and from where Ciel sat he could tell she was bright and warm with virginity, but illness and lack of nutrition hid most of it. He grumbles, and shifts to his demonic form, slipping into the shadows with Amos following by leaping down. He meowed loudly, a feline like mew mixed with a growl and a chirp. The men singing Latin barely caught the sound, and took a few looks to their neighbour before looking to where the sound was from. Seeing a yellow and black cat bigger than the typical house cat, with large eyes and ears would set anybody a bit off. After all, Amos was a serval, and these people most likely haven't seen one. And like most religious fools, they blame some dety.

"It's our Savior! Lucifer!"

"He has answered our prayers!"

"Your excellencies, how gracious of you to join us!"

Ciel nearly barfs, and can see Amos flick his tail curiously, meowing again and moving toward the smudgy shadows that danced on the walls. Ciel thinks it's the funniest thing he has seen yet, the way the men all bow down to the feline and pray for 'power' and 'godliness'. Ciel can't help but give out a bat-screeching giggle, enough so they he turns back into his human body: a form that he now feels most comfortable in, despite having weaker sinces in it.

The men freeze, seeing ghostly shadows on the wall turn into a mere thirteen year old boy, dressed in black cargo shorts and a white dress top, rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. Amos meows, feeling his companion's joy, purrs happily and rolls on the ground to as if he was rolling in catnip.

"Ha, Ha, thank you, for that," Ciel manages to say, sitting up as Amos jumps into his lap. His bare skin feels dirty from being on the ground, and his once snow-white crisp top is now wrinkled and filthy. "Best laugh I've had in… why, I'd say at least a hundred and three years, according to this realm's years,"

"Who in Lucifer's name are you? How did you get in here? This is private property, and you are interrupting an ancient ritual!" Says one of the white robed men, who marches over and tried to shoo him away, and another man comes over to try to get their 'Lucifer' away from the 'witch'.

"Oh, I'm interrupting? Well, if that is indeed that case, I must have heard you wrong!" Ciel says, facking forgiveness. "Or maybe you made the wrong ritual,"

"We know exactly what we are doing, boy! If you don't leave right this second, we will give your heart to our Lord along with the devil girl! "

"Oh, a devil girl? Wouldn't it be better to call her an angel, for how she ignores all rays of the sun? Besides, I doubt anyone would come for her 'heart', if it wasn't I who answered your… ritual.. "

"Boy, if we have to tell you one more ti-" The man stops, and process what the boy had said. 'answered your call.'

He looks down at the boy, and the men pale ever so slightly. Ciel smiles like a kid who just won the biggest prize at the carnival, but his teeth are impossibly white, and eyes become impossibly black. They step back, all starting to desperately give forgiveness. Ciel grunts at the attempt, and with a flick of his wrist, the men's necks snap suddenly and bodies fall to the ground. He sighs, stepping over them and sniffing around, seeing if one of their souls are even edible. He picks the best of the patch, but it has odd texture and little flavor. Amos meows and rubs against his leg, standing up on his hind legs to paw at his hip, before leaping up and sitting on his shoulder like he normally does.

Ciel walks over to the girl, and by the looks of it she has been here for a while. He examines her, and she is indeed still pure and innocence. He's never had a pure and innocent soul before… how would it taste?

He checks her pulse, and she is indeed still alive. He unties her, and carries her off to find where she is from.

It didn't take long, for a small farming town was a few miles away. And on one of those farms, a family was looking for their daughter; a stark-white teen no older than fourteen. Matched the albino girl's description pretty well.

The family was settlers from Scotland, and owned a pretty good sized land with plenty of sheep, goats, donkeys, pigs, cows, chickens, and even a few rabbits. The family, of course, was thrilled that their daughter had been found and nearly threw themselves at the young boy's feet, despite him being a bit dirty and violet and blue eyed.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough, sweet child," the mother, who introduced herself as Effie Blair, was still squeezing the small male to her bosom, tears of joy spilling over and onto Ciel's cheeks. He didn't mind it, though. They seemed like nice people.

Mr. Blair, a gruff man named Fingal, had taken the unconscious girl to a room, and ordered the rest of their children (six daughters with names all starting with 'A'), had just returned and came to give thanks.

"Where did you find her?" he asked, sitting at the table as his wife finally let go, and ushered them to the dining room.

"A old mansion, sir," he says. "It's about eleven miles to the east, and was mostly abandoned. See, sir, I was looking for a place to stay, and I came across this mansion. I was looking around for some supplies or anything useful for me or Amos here…" Amos meows, and jumps up on the table, making the couple jump. The husband seemed a bit afraid of the larger than average cat, but the woman gushed with admiration.

"Amos had run into a room where men were doing some sort of ritual. I overheard them saying something about killing her, so i snuck in and took her when they were away," he says. Ah, half-truths are better than full lies, no? Or are they worse…

"Oh, my darling boy!" Mrs. Blair squeals, and rushes over to hug him again. He sighs, but not from annoyance, and pats her back. "I'm just happy that she is comes from a good family that loves her, despite her disorder,"

"Oh, all our children are a gift from God, my dear child," she says, and sits down but holds onto his hand. "Oh, child, I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Ciel," he says, smiling softly. The couple asked for a surname, but he just smiles and again says, "It's just Ciel."

Ciel ended up getting bombarded with questions once the other girls finished aiding their stark-white sister, and all of them nearly squealed with how 'cute' he and Amos was. After getting coaxed to have dinner and stay the night as a payment for bringing their daughter home, he ended up getting scrubbed to the bone in a wooden bath bucket, and his clothes thrown to the wash. He shivered as the eldest two daughters committed him on his skin and hair, and asked how his 'big-ass cat' likes water so much.

"He is a serval. It's a small wild cat that lives in Africa," he says, as Amos plays in the bucket with him, swatting at bubbles and waves.

"Oohh, exottic!" the second eldest, a girl of seventeen named Alieas said as she poured a bucket of water over him.

They dressed him in navy blue jeans and a worn out work shirt that kept slipping off of one of his shoulders, and the sleeves were too long. The girls tried to roll them up, but Ciel said it was fine, and calmly and blankly walked out while flapping his arms around.

The family served a dinner of brisket and potato salad, topped with a devil's chocolate cake. He chuckles, and despite being a demon, is excited for the sugary treat.

The albino girl, who's name was Alieen, was dressed in a beautiful white night gown, what almost was the same tone as her skin. Her hair was shoulder length, impossibly curly at the ends, and was brushed back to show a gentle and once well pampered face, despite the past trauma she has been through. She was still out, and was laid on the couch, for the family didn't want her to wake up in a room by herself, only to come out to find her family in high spirits. It was obvious she didn't do any of the work like her father or siblings did, so Ciel deducted that due to her pigmentless body, she stayed inside to help her mother.

Considerate of them.

Ciel was uncomfortable from how much food he ate, and forced his body to digest it as quickly as possible so that nothing more than simple stomach acid was left. His body was human, but he didn't need to eat human foods, urinate, or defecate.

The family insisted that he spend the night, and due to his still childish neediness, he agreed.

Alieen woke up the next day, in a daze and disbelief. She was with her parents when she awoke, and Ciel was out in the field with the little ones, aged three, four, and six, who were showing him how the chickens lay eggs. He knew how, but he chuckled at how their baby-fat hands clutched a small life-to-be so gently, as if one wrong move would break them. The mother stuck her head out the window, shouting to her children and guest. Ciel nodded, and picked up the smallest girl while guiding the rest back to the main house.

Alieen was a interesting girl, Ciel admits. She seemed cautious and quiet, her eyes tired and lazy, narrowed to the smallest of movements, yet graceful yet slow movements. When her and Ciel's eyes met, it was obvious there was already a connection. He smiles gently, and she raises a eyebrow as her parents explain how Ciel 'heroically saved her from men of ill-will' and brought her home to safety.

She sat surprisingly calm throughout the whole ordeal, yet Ciel observed, while standing in the corner of the room, that she was itching to yell 'shut-up'. The family let her rest, and process that she was back home and with her family, while they went to make lunch. Ciel stayed behind, and Amos dropped from his shoulder as the door was closed.

"You're lucky," he says, walking over with arms crossed behind his back. Alieen narrows her pink eyes, and runs a hand through her hair. She then sighs out, "I had already given up," she says so quietly, so quietly that if Ciel was completely human he wouldn't have heard it.

"The oddest things happen when you least expect them too," he says, and Amos jumps on the bed, his long legs striding over to the bed-ridden girl. She widens her eyes and scoots back.

"Don't be frightened, miss," Ciel says, holding back a chuckle. "That's Amos. He's my friend."

"Some friend… it's ears are bigger than it's fucking head!"

"Heh, I know,"

Then soon started the awkward and unlikely friendship between albino farm-girl and demon-prince.

Ciel ended up staying his welcome even longer, and almost became apart of the family. He felt a bit odd, helping out the family and aiding Alieen back to health without any real reward. Unless you counted the love that coated nearly every inch of the farm. Alieen was fully healthy and happy (not) after two weeks of being feed in bed and having someone to help her use the chamber pot. She seemed relieved that she was finally able to be independent again, and she returned to her former chores alongside her mother… and now Ciel.

"Do you want any leftovers from last night?" she asked in the most angry of voices one day, as Ciel walked into the house. During his stay, the couple of the farm asked him where his family was, and why he was alone. So instead of giving a white-lie, he tells the closest thing to the truth. He told them how his parents died in a tragic house fire, and that he didn't have any family that would take him in. So he 'chose' to travel the world, claiming he wants to be an explorer. Which is true. The family (-Alieen) told him that he is practically part of the family, and he can stay and live in the barn if he helps with chores. He couldn't complain, he loved animals. And the prickle of hay was nice; it reminded him when he left his egg. But when Alieen was healthy enough to leave the bed, she became… bitter. Ciel can't complain, she did face a near death experience just two weeks ago. And from what he heard, she was missing for two months. 'It's sad,' Ciel would hear between two people, apart of the Blair family or not, 'the girl use to be so sweet and kind… now, she acts like she's ready to throw herself off a cliff!'.

"Oh, I'm good, thank you," Ciel says, eyes soft and observant. He takes a bit of pleasure in seeing her face twist with annoyance, as it does now.

"Whatever. Do you have any more chores to do?"

"No, not that I know of,"

Alieen grumbles, and then surprises the young demon as she takes his hand and drags him to her room. She pushes him away from her suddenly, but Ciel was quick to get his balance. He looks back with an emotionless face, seeing her tap her foot on the floor. A cow moo's from outside filled the sudden silence, and Ciel starts to raise an eyebrow.

"I saw you that night," she says. Ciel blinks, knowing exactly what she meant. But he continues to stare at her like he was a manikin. Alieen narrows her eyes, and her upper lip twitches, and she look like she might cry.

"Are you a demon?" she asks. Ciel tilts his head, eyes once more soft yet… sadistic.

"Yes," he says. Alieen suddenly relaxes, and looks like she just lost a hundred pounds off her chest.

"I thought I was going crazy," she says, and sits on the bed. Amos jumps up next to her, and starts to bite at her hair. She doesn't notice him, but if she does she doesn't mind.

"I thought that maybe I just hallucinated the whole thing that night… like, I was in shock or something when you saved me. So I just shrugged it off… But a week ago, when I was getting some muscle back in my legs, I wanted to see you. My sisters told me you sleep in the barn, so I went there overnight. You had… a tail,"

"Ahh, you saw this?" he says, and suddenly has a tail. Alieen flinches, seeing the odd thing.

"It's what I imagine a unicorn has for a tail,"

"I am a unicorn," he says, deadpanned. Alieen looks at him like he grew a second head, and just gives a little laugh. Seeing it as a joke, the albino laughs as well.

Ciel stayed at the Blair's farm for another two weeks, before he decided he should get back on the road again. Living in a house with good people was very nice, but he felt guilty for eating food just to act as human as possible, even though he didn't need it.

"Oh, Ciel baby! Don't go, here, stay just a few more weeks, please?" Mrs. Blair said, dabbing her damp eyes with the end of her apron. Ciel was changed back into the clothes he came in, his white shirt clean and stainless, and his cargo shorts soft and fresh. Amos sat on his shoulder, looking like he was ready to leave too. He couldn't blame him; he raised the serval on traveling and adventures.

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am," he says, patting her hand. "My passion calls me," he says. And it is true.

Alieen was nowhere to be found, and this didn't faze the young demon. She had looked angry at the fact that he was leaving; it was only natural for someone to get attached to the person who saved their life.

Ciel was given a donkey for his 'troubles' and his own little horse… errr, donkey drawn waggon. He was fine without it, but the donkey, whose name was Alex, was a animal that Ciel had gotten a bit attached to. He wasn't the biggest, but he was strong and hard headed. The back of the waggon was filled with dried meats and bottles of water, blankets, a first-aid kit, and and extra sets of clothing.

He smiles softly at the family, and says that he might return one day. He thanks them once more and hops up to the ridder's chair of the waggon and takes the reins. He flicks the leather straps and Alex starts trotting off, his hoofs clopping on the ground as he makes his way to the horizon. The family waves and yells goodbye, as they watch the 'son/brother they never had' fades away.

About four hours later with him talking to Amos and his mother and father (Rachel and Vincent's soul [he has yet to digest them]) he came across a little village in Maine, USA.

It was night by now, and Ciel made his way to a old lighthouse on the cliff, where the sea crashed upon the cliff like war dogs. He hops out, Amos scampering to go check out his new domain, and he goes to the back of the waggon to see why there is so much in there. He was pretty sure it wasn't much, for he was there as the Blair family packed the waggon. Unless they put more stuff in while he wasn't looking, he has no idea what's in it.

A head full of wavy and curly snow-white hair pops up from the quilted blanket, blinking sleep away.

"Are we there yet?" Alieen mumbles, rubbing her pink eyes.

Ciel sighs, and brings a hand up to massage his temples.

…

Despite their constant bickering, Ciel and Alieen became friends… of sorts. He had tried coaxing the girl into a contract, for her soul did smell perfect. But she tsked him away, saying something along the lines of 'I'd rather sit on a cow patty than do that'. He also tried to get her to go back to her family, but she shook her head and crossed her arms across her small breasts. "No," she would say simply.

So Ciel started having to travel at night, and finding sunless places they would stay during the day.

Alieen seemed OK that Ciel was a demon, even as years of simple or meaningless meals go by and showing the girl all of what North and South America has to offer them. He stayed the same though, young and perfect, while Alieen started to grow into her body. She was twenty three when Ciel decided to make another contract. He knew Alieen wasn't going to make a deal with him anytime soon. Besides, what would she gain? She claimed that she was 'at home' with the young demon and his serval cat friend.

Amos was twenty six years old, and he was senile. His eyes were weak, and he didn't have the normal spunk he had when he was at his prime. The serval often wobbled around if he was up too long, and Ciel had to hold him in his arms now; Amos was too old to sit on his shoulder anymore.

Alieen stayed with the old cat, while Ciel was out hunting for a fresh soul. It was when they were traveling in Birmingham, Alabama, when Alieen suggested an idea. She ridding the waggon, (despite moble cars were invented, they both liked the donkey drawn waggon) as Ciel sat in the back as he massaged Amos's back. He didn't look like he might die tomorrow or something, but he was definitely old.

"Why don't you mate him?"

"Pardon?"

"You could sneak in a zoo or something, and if they have a unfixed female you could get some Amos Jrs or something,"

It wasn't a bad idea. Amos was a good cat, but he was up in age. Ciel doubted that a female would allow him to mount her. And even if she did, Amos would most likely not have energy to reproduce. Besides, Viagra hasn't been invented yet.

"Maybe…" he says.

That next morning, as Alieen pulled off her hooded cloak and pulled on her nightclothes to go to bed in the little hotel room they rented out, Ciel shifted into air, and slipped inside the old cat. There, he collected some semen before leaving. The demon left quickly and time-wrinkled to Africa, where he used the semen to impregnate a in-heat serval female.

It was easy and a win-win for them both: the female was sated and over her head, and she didn't have to get mounted or penetrated by a male, while Ciel was now expecting some Amos Jrs to pop out soon. He put a little ring on the female serval's right ear, before returning to his 'family' before sunfall.

Alieen was joyful when Ciel came back to their place of stay a few months later, with two small kittens in his arms. A boy and a girl; both were runts just like Amos. The female who carried Amos's seed bore five cubs, and the two Ciel now holds where the runts of the litter.

When Ciel showed the squirming newborn cubs to him, he seemed confused. He hissed a bit at them, but soon realized the two were from his lineage.

Like Amos, Ciel (+Alieen) feed them goat's milk and egg, and taught them how to hunt. The little boy was named Amos II, and the girl was Ephrath. Ephrath was the weakest, and after countless tried for her to chase a life mouse Ciel found, she would sniff around with uneven eyes and when she tried chasing it, she ran into a wall. She was blind. Amos II was almost a mini version of his father, the way he ran or climbed over anything in his path.

Amos the first died five months later, while the odd 'family' was getting close to Louisiana. Ciel was riding this time, holding Ephrath to his chest as she snored just slightly. Amos II was in the back with Amos and Alieen, playing with a loose string in the blanket. Suddenly Ciel picked up on a small cough from the back, and stopped to see. Alieen suddenly was very aware of the old serval on her lap, and looked at Ciel in panic. Amos twitched a bit, and make a choking sound. Ciel hopped over quicker than a hummingbird's wing beat, and picked his old companion up. Amos's eyes were uneven and his body gave small twitches. Alieen was saying something about what was wrong with him, but Ciel already knew.

He snapped Amos's neck, and the sound was heart-breaking. Alieen sat with her pale mouth agape, and looked like she just saw the devil himself wearing a flamingo costume.

"w-wha-"

"He had a stroke," Ciel explains, and picked up his old friend. He wrapped him up in a blanket, before giving a quick kiss to his head. He took his soul, and stored it with his parent's.

Alieen was a young woman now, and despite being albino, she was very independent. Ciel told her that he needed to get back to his normal travels again: mainly he says this because he want to bury Amos at the Phantomhive's old garden. Alieen was a bit teary eyed, and said she would take Alex the donkey back to her old home. They hugged, and she and Ciel went their separate ways.

Ciel kept Ephrath, claiming that he would take care of her, and be her 'seeing eye person'. Amos the II would keep mice out from the barn and house: he was the healthiest.

Amos was buried next to his parents, and Ciel felt a bit of peace, as he poked around inside of his own 'soul', making sure his old friend and his parents were ok. Of course they were ok. They were souls.

Ephrath was a more gentle cat then Amos, but still had the comical persona like her father. She would lay across his neck and shoulders, like some sort of scarf.

The blind serval cat was six years old when Ciel managed to get a real contract. The year was 1943, and America was top power. And where there is power, there is sin. It didn't faze the young prince at all when he saw some of his own kind wandering around, as animals or humans following a master or mistress.

Ciel answered a young man's call in a small apartment that was littered in rats and waist; it also smelled of sex and rape, but he acts like he doesn't mind. The man's name was Albert Chlebek, Ciel observed from the man's mail that sat untouched on a table as he moffed into the little apartment, placing himself on the couch. He decided that making contracts in a private mini realm was a bit ammature. Ephrath sat on his lap, purring happily as her milky-white eyes stared into space.

The man gasped, with a low polish accent, turning around and dropping a page with old biblical Hebrew writings translated into English. Summoning sheet, Ciel deducts.

"Are you a…" he starts, stepping closer to the impossibly perfect yet eerie boy on his old and worn, sweat soaked, blood stained, rat-torn, dusty couch. Ciel blinks, his eyes a bit dark, as if he was attending a meeting he didn't want to attend. Thus

"Yes. I am the being that answered your call,"

"Oh… you're just a child though!"

"I am fully aware of what form I am resigning in, Mr. Chlebek,". Alright, Ciel knew he didn't have to sound so harsh, with the italicized aware, reigning, and last two letters of the man's last name. But he has been in a bit of a sour mood as of late.

"Oh, yes, right, of course," the man stutters, and Ciel raises an eyebrow, as he gives him another look over. His hair was oily, shower ridden, and dirty blonde. His eyes were nervous, yet a dark hunger was behind them. Ciel shivers, and knows he is going to get a new taste of soul out of this. He had heard of humans with the same attributes as this man before him, but this was his first personal encounter. So he relaxes himself, as if trying to not scare a wild animal away.

"What is it you seek?" he asks, his hands gloved in white, his pants long, black, and slender. His shirt was the same, white and crisp. But a black bow was added under the collar.

"I want protection," he replies, and Ciel tilts his head to the side, to show that he is listening.

"I… I want to hurt things," he says with a desperate pant, and his pupils widen, and his mouth seems to salivate, for he licks at his suddenly dry lips. "I've had this problem for a while now, but I manage to get by with just putting it out on animals,"

"And your urgues have grown?" Ciel asks, as his hands run over Ephrath's back, and she rolls over in Ciel's touches, showing her spotted belly; he pets that too. He studies the man's eyes, and sees him staring at his four legged companion like she was a piece of meat. He grumbles, and silently commands him to continue.

"I work at a shoe factory, and it's pretty nice because I can work by myself most of the time. But two days ago, this lady was being… super naughty," the man chuckled nervously yet pleasantly, "and she came into my office saying that she wanted to come over to my house," he says, like it was some amazing discovery. "So, i cleaned up a bit, as you noticed," he says, showing his apartment like it was the queen of England's bedroom. "But she didn't like it. Why, she wanted to come over, right? Why did she have to just say 'Oh god Albert, it's a dump in here!'. She said that to me. Oh gosh, did it get me angry… She tried to leave, saying I wasn't making any logic. Why, she wasn't making any logic!" he shouts, and Ciel places a hand on his shoulder, giving a look to 'calm down'. Thankfully, he does.

"So I killed here. Right here," he says proudly, patting the blood stains like it was trophies. "I fucked her right here too. It's better to do it with something dead, because it doesn't fight back that way," he says, and a shiver runs over him. Ciel sits quietly, stroking Ephrath's fur.

"So you discovered that you enjoy killing people?"

"Exactly!"

"And where do I come in this matter?"

"I'm gonna kill more people. Glad she was over here, so i could make her pretty and nice. She's in my bedroom if you want to see her," he says as simply as if he was telling someone there were some extra socks in the hamper.

"I'm gonna need you to watch my back and cover anything I do up. Can you do that?" he asks, leaning forward, his blood-stained breath waifing around and making Ciel back up a bit.

"I can," he says simply. The man squeals like a little girl, and claps his hands together. "How do you set the deal?"

"I have to know first if you are willing to pay me back later,"

"Oh. My soul? Sure. Not like I'm gonna need it or nothin',"

"Then give me your hand." he gives it, and Ciel places his contract mark on the inside of his wrist. He flinches, feeling the burn and bonding spell wash over him. Ciel sighs and his own mark grows back on his right eye. He reaches into his pocket as the glow of the pentagram fades and ties on his patch.

"Oh… I see… so how does this work?" he asks as he stands up, studying his faint-grayish pentagram that was no bigger than a penny.

"My name is Ciel. My name alone is the proof of our contract and your sacrifice to me. If I am not around, you can call for me from anywhere in the world. Be it in a skyscraper or a underground shelter. You can use 'orders' on me, which I will have no choice to follow. I can do about anything you ask of me; if you tell me to go away, i will be nothing more then the wind in your hair. Tell me to stay, I will be your shadow. Are there any more questions… my Lord?"

Albert Chlebeck was a stern master, and ordered the demonic child to be around almost 24/7. He was supposed to use the utmost respect to him, and never voice his own opinions on things. Besides that, he was a rather… sweet man. The day they formed the contract, his master toured his apartment, and the two day old corpse that was in his bed, dressed in poorly done makeup and a frilly red nightdress. Ciel was even asked by the man if he wanted to 'do it' with her, but he politely declined. He didn't have sexual needs or desires; he was mateless anyhow. Besides, what interest does he have in a corpse? Then he is reminded of his fourth master, whose soul is still floating around inside of him.

Four years had gone by, and he was already hot topic. Of course, due to Ciel's cover up, he stayed anonymous. The newspapers called him the 'Jack the Reaper'. It was funny to Ciel. Reapers take souls that are good, clean them of past memories, then reincarnate them. Bad souls go to 'hell'. And with the whole 'Jack the Ripper' stuff, his master did remove a lot of his victim's organs… but, only to put them back inside in some sort of artful way: right after raping the body.

Four years past with this, and people of this town were at their wit's end, so to speak. Trust seemed to be getting worse and worse to find here, Ciel notices as he is ordered one day by his master to find a innocent young maiden this time. Even as people look over at him, seeing a little coltish boy with an eyepatch, it sets them the wrong way. When he did find a decent looking girl, still virgin and young, he informed his master of her. He prepared himself and set out, Ciel following behind him under the cover of an 'apprentice' for his factory.

But on this day, something odd happened. His master had dragged her into an ally, Ciel (+ Ephrath) standing by as excited and emotional as a potato. His master had already killed her and was cutting out her liver then a sudden cry escaped. He flinched and looked up, wondering why he hadn't noticed anyone approach. But his master didn't seem to notice at all.

A reaper was standing on the roof of the metal awning. He must have been young, for his persona was wild and curious. His hair was dark red, coming a bit past of shoulders. Red clothes as well, and to top it off, a red death scythe: a chainsaw of all things. Ciel sighs, and swears to himself that reapers are making really stupid death scythes as of late. Last time he saw some reaper with a fricking lawn mower. Who the hell kills with a lawn mower?

"Prepare puny mortal to feel my rain of love!" the reaper scratches, suddenly attacking his master as he jumps down. Ciel, in the contract still, moves in quickly to save the man. He clashes into the red reaper, and they tumble and crash into the back of the alley. His master looks up startled, seeing his demonic child servant fighting the reaper he can now suddenly see.

"Gah! Demon, what the hell are you doing!?" the reaper squeals, and flails his chainsaw over Ciel's head, as the smaller clutches his shoulders to the wall.

"You attacked my master, reaper," he hisses, and his claws extended, sinking into the other supernatural creature's skin. Said other creature hisses, and somehow manages to kick the other off.

Ciel growled, baring suddenly jagged teeth. The reaper stands up, shooting his scythe off. "Sorry brat, I'm on orders to take this man's soul,"

"I am contracted to him. The eighth law of Quietness states you can not take him from me,"

"Pfft, never heard of it. Stop lying with your black tongue and move outta my way!" the reaper says, and charges again. His master was standing in fear behind him, and screamed as the red reaper jumped him. Ciel attacked the enemy's back, growling as he sunk his teeth into his neck. The supernatural man yelps, trying to pull the demon off of him while spinning around while said demon bites on his neck with a death hold.

Ciel's teeth sunk in, pulling off a massive chunk of flesh off. He spat it out, hating the taste. But he waited to long, for a sudden jab in his rib cage made him gasp.

Ciel knew that nothing on his realm could kill him. Didn't mean the next one could.

The chainsaw cut into his sternum, and he twists over as a slip of his cinematic records escape. In them were simple scenes of him playing with Ephrath and cleaning up blood stains and fingerprints, but nothing else was there.

"Hey! Where's all the juicy stuff?!" the reaper fussed, and put his hands on his hip. Ciel chuckles, despite blood and a bit of his heart and bone gushing out. He suddenly gasps as if he has no air, and feels a sudden leak inside of him. It wasn't anything of his human body, no, but rather his demonic form that lay dormant inside of him.

Vincent and Rachel's soul had been extracted by the reaper's death scythe.

Ciel was too shocked and too horrified, and suffering on the dirty alley ground in real pain to notice the reaper kill off his now previous master. He whined and pawed the ground like a blind kitten trying to find it's mother nipple. But his once parent's soul was gone.

The reaper laughed and stored the man's soul in his scythe. "Wow! I actually did it! Ah, my William will be soooo pleased! And to top it off, I took a demon's soul!"

As if on cue, a long spear was shoot to the ground by Ciel's groping hand, and a figure stood on the roof of the building.

"Grell Sutcliff," he says sternly. Ciel can tell that his reaper was much older, and could be one of the bosses of them.

"Ah, Will!" Grell says, but gets thrown back as the elder reaper attacks his face with the spear.

"You are a fool, Sutcliff," he says and grabs him by the hair. "No! That's no way to treat a lady!" Grell shrieked as he gets dragged over to the demon that was bloody and sprawled across the ground.

"My student has violated the eighth rule of our realm," he says, frowning as he looks down at the child demon. Will sniffs, and can smell that this was no ordinary demon. He growls and facepalms himself. An Taah of all things…

A Taah, or Abishag as demons like to say, were once human souls that were transformed and birthed into a demon. Not bound by regular demon rules or psychology, they were a bit of royalty among the supernatural realm. Still, the demon side of them usually reins. They still eat souls and trick humans, but not quite like demons do…

"He stole them," Ciel hissed, a black and snake-like tongue slithering out of his mouth, flicking over a small horn that poked out from his cheek bones.

"Stole what?" the head reaper asked. Ciel growls at Grell, and replies with "my parents!"

"Parent? The hell you been smoking?" Grell says, only to get kicked in the head.

"If he stole a soul that you wear hoarding to yourself, I apologize. The souls were taken to the cinematic records file, so there is no way I can give it back. But due to Grell's incompetence, he will be suspended,"

"Suspended!?" yelled Grell was they were suddenly teleported back to the other realm. CIel lays there, Ephrath suddenly yet slowly walking up, her nose close to the ground as she sniff at the blood on the ground. She meows, nudging her companion's head with hers. Ciel whines, feeling alone and empty.

…..

The year was 1998, and Ciel finally returned to contract making. Ephrath was a good cat, but was killed by a rabid dog when Ciel had to go visit his nursing mothers. If she had been male, he would have made offspring like he did with Amos I, but it was not to be. And Amos II was on the other side of the earth, and the near-hatful demon boy didn't feel like going there. He didn't even feel like seeing Alieen, his old 'friend'. She could be dead, for all he knew.

So Ciel was once more alone for the next forty three years, too far in self pitying to get another furry companion.

He answered a rather sweet call, that was feminine and young. Something simple this time, he would tell himself.

She was very young, no more than five. She was covered from head to toe in blood, a beautiful yet terrible sight. She was shaking, tears rolling down her face from hysteria. But the main thing that stood out the most, was that she was albino.

And low in behold, Alieen herself was in the room. But with her head chopped off.

Ciel had answered the call quickly, and found himself in the farmhouse in Canada once more. It had barely changed, but a new family had lived here now. From the smell and look of it, Alieen must have taken a husband and had children: who also had children. She looked old, yet it was obvious she had a happy life. Her husband was not present, and Ciel could guess that he was dead or the culprit. He was albino too, from the looks of it from family photos. Ciel laughs out loud, seeing how two albinos found each other, had offspring that were perfectly healthy, and for their grandchildren to be albino like them.

But what had happened before Ciel was summoned, was a massacre. There were Christianity crosses and crude curses all over the place that was painted in blood: and the bodies of the family where all chopped up and scatter across the room like a priest might spread holy water.

Damn radicals, Ciel mumbles, stepping over the bodies as he reaches the only living being in the room. The girl whined louder, her body shaking violently and blood dripped down her nose from the excessive crying. In her arms was a little homemade stuffed animal, in the shape of a cat with big ears and long arms and tail. Ciel could guess it was a serval. He chuckles.

"A-are you the nice boy d-dat helped my M-meeMaw?" she stutters so softly, Ciel himself has a hard time hearing.

"I am," he says and the little girl wipes her face. She was dirty and in need for a shower, and pee was staining her black tights and Sunday shoes. She was standing in said pile of pee as well, and from the smell of the room, Ciel could have guessed she has been here for a good while. Three days at most.

"M-MeeMaw said to sing a song about a boy named 'C-Ciel' -hiccup- if something really b-bad hap-p-pens," she whispers, as she collapses into the crouching demon's arms, and Ciel gently picks the dirtied child up, patting her back.

"I am Ciel," he says. He was surprised that Alieen actually remembered his name at all. The little albino girl cries harder and clutches onto the older child, and whips her face across the dress shirt's shoulder with snot and blood.

The little girl's name was Donila, but she says that her family called her Doll. Ciel gently coaxed the girl into a rather innocent contract; with the terms of 'I'll protect you, shelter you, guide you, and take revenge on whoever did this. After, you will be mine. Is that ok?'. Of course, Donila agrees.

The girl wasn't lacking as much pigment as her grandmother had, for her eye's were a faint gray-ish. Her hair was curly though, but not wavy or loose like the rest of her family had. They were tight and snugged close to her head and neck, almost like a afro. The curls remind Ciel of white roses.

His new little master was twelve when he found the culprit.

"Will you make them suffer?" she asks, her eyes tired and weary. Ciel had been a bit 'bad' with this contractor; he felt a bit upset that he manipulated her to the perfect soul to eat. But, he knew that this meal would be very filling. The year was 2005, and Ciel was more than ready to eat.

"Of course," he says, as his claws sink into a man's neck, other men who claim to 'clean the world from demons' screaming for forgiveness in the corners of the underground home. His little pale mistress sits on a table, watching with blank eyes. And Ciel does make them suffer, and takes a bit of pleasure in painting the room red.

"Is it over?" she asks, as her guardian demon knelt in front of her, covered in blood and other human pieces.

"Yes, my Mistress," he says, smiling devilishly.

"Then finish it," she says, and he does. Her soul was very filling, he muses as he takes some nibbles of her pale neck. Even her flesh was sweet; innocent with seasonings of stockholm syndrome and sorrow. Perfect, he muses, as he wipes his mouth. Very good soul.

And so Ciel was once more alone.

And he didn't like it.

In the following years, he made very brief contracts with the easiest meals; despite finding them bitter and mushy when he takes his prize.

It was one day when Ciel found himself sitting at the end of a alley way, barely living; but still alive. He had already lost track of the time on this realm.

"Little-Heaven?" said a sticky-sweet voice. It wasn't one Ciel recognized, but the scent in the air was very familiar. He looks up, his legs and and his hands resting on his lap. The woman who spoke to him was in her early thirties, tall and strongly build. A red dress sparkling with diamonds and a thin black shoulder cover.

He blinks, looking at her eyes. Dark orange.

"Cunning-Tongue?" he asks, standing up. She tilts her head, humming as she sees it is who she thought it was.

"You are… sad," she states, walking closer to examine the smaller. Ciel nods, and leans against her. Cunning-Tongue was one of his litter mates. She was the most understanding of other's emotions.

"Why?" she asks, as her litter mate face-breasts her chest. He mumbles like a grumpy child, and the taller just chuckles. "I heard Rough-Tail was in town… we decided to meet at the Devil's Tavern. I think you should come with me," she says, and takes the smaller's hand. Ciel sighs, and lets himself be dragged along.

"What do you call yourself now?" Cunning-Tongue asks, as they walk down the Georgian path. Ciel still was in a daze, as the night lights turned on, the sunset fading in the distance to make way for the moon and her stars.

"Ciel," he answered, his voice dull and weak. The taller of the two frowns, and knows that something must be very wrong with the boy to be like this.

"I go by Lilly," she says, and her eyes gaze over the street signs. Georgia, US was a pretty state; simple and quiet. Air smelling of spring and sweet tea. The buildings remind both of the devils of old London.

"How is Rouge-Tail?" he asks, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Lilly just smiles and says they will see in a mile. People were becoming spares now, the night coming and making them slowly go home; only drunks, elderly, and the occasional cop. They were quite as they walked, taking comfort in the other's being.

But a loud beep from a car makes them stop and turn. A man was running down the sidewalk, a bag of money in his arms, and dressed in all black. He raised an impressive looking gun, shooting in the distance behind him. At that, a black SUV swung around the corner, red and white lights flashing from a siren. Lilly pulled Ciel out of the way in a flash, clutching the smaller to her chest as the man neared them. But because they are in human form, they could only do so much.

The man grabbed the two by the waists, pulling the two to his chest, gun pointing at the van. "COME ANY CLOSER AND I WILL KILL THEM!" he shouts, and the van, followed by two others now, hastily pull to a stop at the side of the road. Men in suits and police uniforms pile out, their guns pointed. Lilly grips his shoulders, whispering silently in Hebrew that it was gonna be ok.

"Let them go, Mr. Parker," a man with fading gray hair says, stepping a bit closer.

"No!" he shouts, and points the gun at Ciel's head. Lilly suddenly growls at the man, "hurt him and I will kick yo ass,". But the man ignores him.

That was then one of the FBI cops catches Ciel's attention. Near the front of the line of men, one of them seemed to be in his mid twenties; messy black hair that was longer in the front than the back, wine-red eyes, pale yet calloused skin. Black suited him very well, Ciel thinks, his voice blank but eyes wide with curiosity.

"Mr. Parker…" He says, with a slow and calculating voice, "I suggest you let them go, and come with us. You would only get into more trouble," the raven singsongs, taking a pointer finger.

Mr. Parker yells in histeria, and Ciel feels the pull of muscles in his arms move. Lilly was first to act, leaning over and taking a bite at the man's upper arm. He yelps in pain, his gun moving up before the bullet is fired. The men flinch, hearing the gun. Lily pushes Ciel aside, but he was to much in a depressive-doop and to focused on the attractive raven to pay attention. He barely reacts as his feet clumsily trip over the sidewalk, but only to be enveloped in a set of strong, black-clad arms. He blinks emotionally, his face softly turning up as he was pulled into a chest. Wine-red eyes stare back, and both stay silent.

…..

"Ciel?" Lilly's voice echoed inside of his head, as he suddenly became aware that he was alive, and not in a foggy -near lifeless- state. He blinks, looking up to find Lilly sitting next to him, and alcohol and oily chips filling the air. Dark wood was under his fingers, and he looked down to find a cool, yet sweaty bar made of dark walnut. He looks back up, his fingers clenching into fists. When did he get here? Where did that man go? He looks back down, replaying scenes from what only felt like seconds ago.

"You were like a zombie the whole way here," she says, and she pats his back for reassurance.

"Yeah," said a new voice, "You just stared ahead like a corpse,". Ciel looks to his right, seeing a large man of Asian descent sitting on the bar's stool, right next to him. He looks at his eyes, and smells his scent. It is Rough-Tail.

"I apologise…" he says, and scoots back on the black cushion of the bar stool, laying his chin on the counter top.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Lily says, as she raises a hand to beckon for a bartender.

"I discovered mankind," he says, and the once innocent voice he had so long ago is gone, replaced by malice and bitterness- topped with carelessness.

Rough-Tail sighs deeply, tapping his human fingers on the counter. "They said it would take much longer for you to understand mortal ways,"

"I understand know," Ciel replies.

The bartender comes, giving Ciel a wary look. Lilly raises a hand, and asks to make two White Russians, and one Black- with extra vodka. The bartender grumbles, about to protest that Ciel was to 'young', but Lilly narrows her eyes, they flashing dark red. The unique thing about her, was that she could make just about anybody do anything.

The bartender blinks, put under the spell like a moth to a flame. He nods, and goes off to make them.

"I'm Chul," Rough-Tail- or Chul- says, fiddling with his sleeves of his shirt. Ciel nods, and turns to Lilly.

"What happen with the FBI agents?"

"Oh, them? They got the robber, took him away, blah-blah-blah-"

"What about the raven?"

"Raven? Which one?"

"Red eyes,"

"Oh, the one who caught you?" Lilly says, a curious flash in her otherwise blank face. Because his littermates here were constantly changing their human forms, face expressions were difficult for them. Ciel didn't show emotion just because he didn't feel anything.

"Yeah, he was interesting,"

"Hmm, well I didn't catch his first name, but they call him 'Officer Michaelis,"

"Oh," Ciel says, eyes down, but only for a moment. The bartender came back, handing the youngest and the lady the white russians, and the black one to Chul. They nod, and drink.

"Hey, look over there," Chul says, his elbow rubbing into Ciel's shoulder. He narrows his bicolored eyes, looking toward the entrance of the bar.

Red eyes met his, in a crowd of well dressed agents.

Ciel sighs as if he was holding a breath in for years. He feels himself shivering, his eyes wide as he watching the man walk calmly to the bar counter with his co-workers. He sat down, two seats away from Ciel.

For the next hour, the man and the demonic boy risk glances to the other, turning away once the other looks. Eye-Tag, to put it simply.

Lilly and Chul were pulling him into a conversation about pets, and Ciel was happy to tell them of Amos I and Ephrath.

But a deep, seductive, coaxing voice pulls him away mentally.

"Pardon me...:" The man says, and Ciel's face does red, turning to meet him. "You were the boy from earlier, yes?"

"I am," he chokes out. He feels his littermates give him sideway glances, but they don't interfere.

"Are you alright?" the man asks, suddenly scooting over to the empty seat beside him. He was a bit confused, and looked over to his right, seeing that Lilly had moved to Chul's right side. He saw a knowing smirk -hardly visible- on their faces, and he frowns, turning back to the FBI agent.

His face was narrow, sharp, and overall attractive. He tells himself he knows this because of the way women -and men- give him looks.

"I am OK," Ciel says, his mouth becoming dry. He licks his lips, used to the way his human body works. This was instinct, and he thought nothing of it. But the way red eyes followed the pink and damp appendage running over young and chapped lips, he feels himself getting cautions of his actions.

"That's good," his voice barely broken. But Ciel catches the slight hitch in the man's breath. He nods, and looks down to the man's lap.

"You… are FBI?"

"Yes," he says, and reaches down to take his badge. He flipped it open, showing the golden proof of his oath to the Georgian state. His identification shines brightly behind plastic covering, and Ciel feels like he is looking into the sun in the early morning.

'Sebastian Michaelis?" he echoes, reading the name. He hums, liking it. And also laughs, despite his once lifeless expression. Sebastian raises an eye, a small smile on his own pale lips.

"Is my name amusing?"

"Yes, it is," Ciel admits, "I once had a dog named Sebastian." Sebastian in returns frowns, and puts his badge back. "Heh," he grunts.

"I'm guessing you are a cat person?" Ciel observes out loud. Sebastian nods, and looks at the drink that was gripped in the boy's hand.

"Aren't you a bit… young to be drinking?" Sebastian says, leaning closer slightly. Ciel could feel a sudden arousal in the air, besides the human bar attendee's natural lust for alcohol and prostitutes. This smell was from the man next to him now, and was aimed… at him. He gulps, and twists around in his stool.

"It's a White Russian," Ciel says, bringing it up to lips to take a drink. He can barely taste it, but the burn of alcohol gives a small buzz to the back of his throat, and the milk makes a calming affect on him. The ice numbs his tongue.

Sebastian tilts his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. He chuckles, and he tilts his head toward Ciel's drink. "I should arrest you for being so… rebellious," Sebastian says, a smirk on his lips. Ciel places the drink down, a finger tapping nervously on the counter.

"But it is in all children's nature to rebel… even just a little," Ciel says, surprises at the words that come out of his mouth.

"Oh, so not only are you out past bedtime, sitting in a bar with an alcoholic beverage, you're also naughty?" Sebastian teases, and unfolds his left arm, his fingers walking seductively across the counter, to flick at the chilled glass. Ciel risks, and moves his glass away.

"It's mine," he says, with a surprisingly sweet reply.

"Oh?" the man says, scooting closer just a bit. His hand tugs at his sleeve on his elbow, eyeing the fraying material. Due to Ciel's 'Zombie' state, he had barely tried to keep himself clean. It realises he must be filthy. No wonder his littermate looked so surprise when she found him.

"Don't you need to go home?" The man says, suddenly sitting up in his chair. Ciel sighs, and feels the being beside him move, the heat between them escaping.

"Our little friend here is a traveler," Lilly suddenly pipes up, and both males suddenly flush, seeing Ciel's companions watching them tentatively.

"Oh?" Sebastian says, moving away from Ciel every so slightly. The boy puffs, seeing how that the agent doesn't want to be taken as a pedofile. Ciel didn't know if he was, but he could smell the arousal in the air from him vibrate. And also another scent, Ciel muses, taking a whiff. Self denial… Oh, what a beautiful smell.

He comes back to reality, seeing Lilly and Chul suddenly stand up. How long was he out?

"Good luck little-heaven," Chul says, patting his back. He coughs, and gives them a confusing look. But they leave the bar without a second glance. He looks back at Sebastian, who was once again laying his face on the counter.

"You can stay with me," he says, as if this was a plan he made with his littermates. He suddenly flashes, and scoots away. "Pardon?"

"Your friends said that you travel a lot, and you're mostly homeless… You can stay with me until I find a decent home for you,"

"Oh, no, no, no," Ciel says, shaking his head blankly, like a goat might shake its head, trying to get something stuck to it's horn.

"I don't think you have a better choice," he says, "I am more then happy to offer up my guest room- I have two, in fact."

"Two guest rooms?" Ciel says skeptically, his eyes suddenly dark and and untrusting. "You sound like you invite 'guests' often into your home," he says, and is a bit surprised to see a wondered look on the man's face. It wasn't fake.

"I live out in the country," he says, standing up. Even sitting down, he was taller then the boy. "I inherited my great uncle's estate when he past away… It gets pretty lonely out there, being in a house so big. But I find a lot of people around here boring and predictable," he says, and leans closer a bit, Ciel forcing himself to stay put.

"Am I boring and predictable?" He questions, gulping a mouthful of froth. But Sebastian just smirks, and leans in closer. His nose is a few inches from Ciel's little button one, and he gulps dryly, trying to remain calm as possible.

"What do you think… Little-Heaven?"

…..

Ciel found himself thirty minutes later seating snugly in a black SUV, smelling sweetly of new-car and cow leather.

Sebastian smiled calmly at him, jumping in the car beside him. The windows were tinted, and he noticed before he got in that he could see barely anything from outside.

The man next to him reached over, pulling the seatbelt over him. He has only been in a handful of cars before, but he had to admit, this was the nicest one he has been in. But he becomes very nervous, feeling the man's arm over him, pulling the trap to his hip, clicking it in. He knows it was slower than normal, but he says nothing on it, as Sebastian tugged on the belt, smiling softly. "Safety first," he says. Ciel nods, and looks away, studding the world outside his window.

As the man is starting the car, he suddenly stops and looks at the boy. "I never got your name," he says, as if this bothered him. Ciel doesn't look at the man, keeping on looking out the window.

"Ciel," he says, and that is the last thing he says before they arrive at the agent's estate home.

…..

Sebastian's self denial is growing by the day, Ciel muses, rolling around in the goose-feathered bed, a book hugged to his chest. He was laying across the queen-sized bed of the guest room that had quickly become 'Ciel's room', wearing nothing but a pair of girl's boy shorts. He had found a packet of boy-shorts in the draws, and Ciel was a bit curious. They were for young girls, size 14. The package said for girls of weight of 90-109. Ciel had weighted his body, measuring 105.

They fit snuggly.

Of course, his current caretaker had no idea of Ciel's underwear situation. The man had bought him a plethora of clothes; all personal sized just for him. The underwear he was given was simple boxers that was a little bit big on him, but he found the girl's boyshorts much more comfy.

He thought it was some sort of fetish of the man, but didn't understand why they were in the once-guest room. Did he purposely put them there? Ciel discovered later, that Sebastian had a niece named Sieglinde, who sometimes came over.

But at the moment, he was simply relaxing in his underwear, sprawled out on the white comforter. He was trying to read the Red Dragon by Thomas Harris. But he had already read it three times, and was to bored to read it again.

He sighs, and stretches his arms over his head, humming softly. He had been at Sebastian's house as his charge for a good month now, and last week was when he opened up to the man. Explaining that he was a demon.

Surprisingly, he was ok with it. A bit shocked, but ok. And much to Ciel's surprise and pleasure, agreed to make a contract.

And Ciel has given as much freedom and privileges was if he was still considered human under the wine-eyed man. At first he was happy about it, but he was itching to show his new master what he can do.

But his master keeps himself from his desires, and a boil of pain is slowing growing inside the man. It was delicious, but Ciel was now more than ready to give him what he wants. He sighs, stretching his legs, and kicking the thick fluffy placed he laid over.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the door opening. "Hey, I found some old tea-set in the bas-" The man stops, his eyes fixed on the near naked and writhing pale beauty on the bed.

Ciel looks over at him with a sleepy look, a knee pulled up to lay that foot flat on the bed. Sebastian's adam's apple bobbed, and the smell of self denial and pure desire and want was suffocating the air. The demon boy sits up, not really bothered with showing his near bare body.

"A old tea-set?" he echoes, and turns his body to the front, appearing to get ready to stand up. But the man rushes over and placed a box on the foot of the bed, looking nervous. "No, no, no, You don't have to move," he says, and his face is nearly three inches away.

Ciel, to put it simply, is still a virgin. Sure, there has been people who desire a young male body such as his, and pleasured themselves on him, but he had never truly given himself up before. Or wanted such activities.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Ciel whispers, his face tilted down, cheeks burning red. He can smell his master's scent so strong…

"I don't want to discard you like something different," Sebastian says, his nose flaring, his eyes struggling not to study the frail and graceful body before him.

"I am different,"

"Not to me," Sebastian says, and leans a bit closer. Ciel tilts his head up, his eyes wide and watchful. He wants to give his master everything he desires.

And he knows his master wants him.

Their lips clumsily meet, barely brushing against each other. The man gasps a bit, a shiver of want running down his body. Ciel whines, and reaches an arm out to hold onto his black jacket. But Sebastian suddenly pushes him away, and Ciel finds himself falling on his back, legs hanging over the edge. He was about to protest, but a dark figure suddenly crawls over him. He stays still, open, and quiet, watching the war happen behind his master's eyes, debating on leaving, or ravishing the young slate-haired boy beneath him.

Ciel coos slightly, attempting to turn over. He wouldn't force anything on his master; he wanted him to make his own decisions. If he wanted his demonic servant, then have him. If he wanted nothing to do with the demon, then leave.

Sebastian grumbles, and Ciel can feel him slowly crawl off the bed. Ciel sighs, and tried to focus on cooling his body down.

The man stands before him, the scent of shame and desire making Ciel's head dizzy. "Um… I'll be in my study," he says in a rush, turning sharply from the room. Ciel was once more alone, fingering his lips as if he could bring back the feel of his master's.

…..

They continue to dance around their obvious attraction for the other for two years. Two years of lustful gazes and halfway kisses.

On Sebastian's twenty sixth birthday, he snapped. Ciel was making his master's bed, trying to ignore the scent of previous nights' masterbation. Sebastian's bed was big, at least a California King. The young demon had asked the man why he had a bed so big, but the man replied with 'I like the space it gives me'. Ciel doesn't argue.

He was fluffing up the newly changed pillows, hoping his master will enjoy such mundane acts. His master still didn't ask for anything extreme, and Ciel could count the number of times he has been ordered something on one hand.

The door opened, and a disheveled Sebastian walked in. He was off work for the next two weeks, for he had just finished a large case that he himself solves. Ciel was proud to have such a clever master.

But at the moment, his master was wearing black slacks, a unbuttoned dress shirt, and a half-done tie. His hair was tangled and messy, his face flushed with shame. Ciel tilted his head, setting the pillow down on the fresh bed. "My Lord?" he asks, wondering if the man was ill. But his master just walks in, staring directly at the boy. He shuts the bedroom down closed, leaning against it while locking it. There were only three ½ of servants in the manor, all of which Ciel himself had hired. The mansion was big, and Ciel could easily keep it clean. But Sebastian sometimes had company over, and who would believe that a mere child cared for the grand house?

"Ciel," Sebastian says, his arms behind him. Ciel blinks, and walks around the bed to get closer. "Ye-" he starts, but suddenly gets pushing to the bed, pinned down by his shoulders. He was shocked, staring up at the wine-eyed beaut; he looked looked like a starved man. Ciel gulps, and his body heats up.

"Ciel," he says again, quieter now, and suddenly crashes his lips to the boy's. Ciel whines, shocked. This was very... unexpected. He trys to kiss back. He barely fought for dominance, and easily let the man do what he want. Lips smacked loudly on each other, tongues escaping to taste it's beloved's mouth. Large hands roam over a handsomely dressed boy, and Ciel groans in response. His eyepatch was torn off, and Sebastian pulled off his gloves. Skin quickly become stuck to stuck, as clothes were torn off by the man in a hasty race. Ciel stays silent, except for gentle whines, letting himself open to the rough treatment. His master says his name again in a praying chant, and the demon grunts in response, feeling something hot and uncomfortable pool in his gut. He had a feeling that the once useless part of his body was turning on.

Sebastian places bites and kisses down his chest, as he was pushed up to the middle of the bed. The man shivers, quickly pulling off the skimpy girl boyshorts.

"You wear girl underwear?" he asks hastily, unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them off like they were on fire. Ciel only whines, and opens his legs.

He of course has little to no experience. But knowledge from such desires were deep in his brain.

Sebastian groans, falling back on top of the withering mess that was called Ciel.

It was desperate, wanton, slightly rough, yet it could also be called… sweet sex. Ciel didn't know what to think of it, as Sebastian finally pushed inside of him. Ciel now knows that the only thing entering or exiting his anus would be his master's cock.

Ciel tenses, clutching onto anything he can take as his master whispered words of love into his ear, gripping his hips as he thrust inside and pulled back out. The little demon cries out, his body hot, and his barely two and a half inch penis hard and erect, straining with fluids it once never needed or had. He cries out again, feeling his master's guilty desire course through him through their contract, bringing Ciel to his limit very quickly. Pearly fluids spurted out onto his belly, and Ciel's eyes roll up, his right eye glowing with their bond. Sebastian pants and moans, his thickness stretching out parts of his little beloved that had never even been touched before.

His master came inside, groaning deeply as he collapses on top of the little sweaty beauty. Ciel gasps, worn out and feeling empty. But not exactly uncomfortable. Yet as he feels his master's essence fill him up to the brim and over, he shudders and sees white in his eyes. Oh Good God, he prays, as he feels his master's soul and his connect in ways he could even describe.

His master keeps on whispering words of devotion and love, rubbing circles on a smooth waist that were bruised from his hands.

Ciel purrs, full with his master. He nuzzles closer into a broad chest, rubbing his head under Sebastian's chin. Sebastian presses a kiss to his ear, still whispering his devotion.

…

"You keep telling me half-assed stories," Sebastian says, his body turned sideways as he looks at the black-clad boy. Ciel grunts, and stands up. Of course, he only told the main points of his tale, as his mind went down memory lane. Sebastian, at age twenty seven, chuckles and reaches up to pull his little immortal love to his chest. Ciel sighs, turning over on his belly, his chest pressed to his master's lap. The wine-eyed man smirks, running a hand through the smaller's hair.

"You made it sound so boring when we met," he says, rubbing behind Ciel's ear; he purring inhumanly in response. "I just said 'the first time we met was when you were tracking a criminal, and then later we re-met at a bar called 'Devil's Tavern'", Ciel response simply. His master sighs.

"Say it like it is,"

"Pardon?"

"I said; Say it like it is,"

"I am,"

"Then prove what you really think about me," Sebastian says, tilting his head to the side as he watches the smaller one squirm uncomfortably in his lap. Ciel pulls himself up, his hands pressed on his master's hips. In return, the man grunts, trying not to get turned on. But of course, Ciel notices. He pushes himself back, ignoring his master's last words: it wasn't an order, so he doesn't have to follow it. He presses his hands onto his master's loins, and is pleased to hear another grunt.

Quickly, the young demon unzips his master's slacks, pulling out a hardening erection. Sebastian presses against his head, "We have guests coming," he says. It might sound like a protest, but Ciel can hear -and feel- the lust behind his voice. He smiles softly, bending his head down to taste his master.

He hums as he bobs his head up and down, trying to coax warm and salty fluids out. His master's soul was so strong here, he muses as he lets out a moan, the taste running down his throat as he feeds off of the essence there. Sebastian moans, kicking his head back as his fingers tug on his slate hair. Ciel speeds up his head, and soon gets a wave of his master's come. He smacks his lips, like a kitten who got a taste of cream. Gently he lets go of the softening cock, licking away any escaping droplets. Sebastian looks down at him, his face red and sweaty, eyes soft and loving. Ciel lips his lips once more, reaching up to kiss him. And of course, his master kisses back.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you everything," he whispers, placing one last kiss there. His master runs a gloved hand down his cheek, making him purr again. "I'd like that very much, Ciel,"


End file.
